


Give Me a Sign

by GingerLotus



Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, BDSM, Because it's fun to write, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Break Up, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Why does he have two penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLotus/pseuds/GingerLotus
Summary: Paya takes her place as protector of the last living Hyrule. As she becomes closer with Zelda, everything she thought she knew about love and sex begins to change.
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Paya/Ganondorf, Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Inseparable from Knowledge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625872
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always thinking about sex. Now is the time for intimate unions, joint ventures, and really opening yourself up. Yes, that means you're going to have to talk about feelings. You're the mysterious type who prefers to keep to themselves, but what you think you want is about to change in some very surprising-and pleasurable-ways.

She tried hard not to run down the stairs when she heard her grandmother say his name. She knew that by all accounts, the scourge that had haunted Hyrule these past hundred years was vanquished by Link the Hero, the young man who had lost his memories and traveled all throughout Hyrule to reclaim them and his purpose. 

She tried not to think about the way he smelled like fresh cut grass and pine, or how rough the edges of his voice when he whispered her goodness when no one else could hear. She really tried not to think about his hands, his many soft kisses, or how gently he held her after they made love.

She definitely didn’t want to think about what She might be like. She didn’t want to meet the woman that the man she thought she might love had followed to the ends of the earth not once, but twice. 

But, here she was, cowering in the dark, her stomach in knots, and her grandmother calling for her to come meet their guests.

 _I am a Sheikah_ , she scolded herself. _Pfah, what are men and weak sentiments of love when you are sworn to protect The Crown._

Paya smiled to herself in memory of that first encounter. Shortly after, she had been summoned to Hyrule Castle to swear fealty to the Queen of Hyrule, and she had gone willingly, maybe even enthusiastically, but she’d never admit it.

She hadn’t been able to tear her eyes away from the Queen since that first moment. At first she thought it was jealousy but slowly she realized that it was adoration. The woman was beautiful but it was more than that. It was the way she so easily shared her enthusiasm with those around her. Paya was fascinated by her easy personality, her effortless charm, and even the way she shyly looked at Link when she thought no one was looking. 

She continued her trysts with Link, having her suspicions that Zelda was trying to keep him all to herself. Her suspicions were validated on an early morning when she couldn’t sleep. She was surveying the castle walls when she spotted a figure drop from the Queen's tower. She felt the rush of a challenge and scaled the side of the building, only to come face to face with none other than Link. 

He swore he knew nothing of what she accused him, but she knew better and stormed off angrily, threatening to cut his dick off if she ever caught him defiling the queen. 

Later that morning, she was called into Zelda’s personal rooms for the first time while she prepared for her morning audience. The castle was still in disrepair, only this wing having recently become inhabitable, and Zelda did not keep many servants as she felt it a luxury that was not her due until Hyrule could be restored. 

“Do you wish me to attend you, My Queen?” Paya said coldly.

“Please, Paya. Call me Zelda.” She said as she stood from her bath, gesturing to Paya to hand her a towel, which she did automatically. 

It did not escape Paya that Zelda was perfect even under her clothes. Her slim calves attached to thighs that belied hidden strength, her perfectly round and supple buttocks was framed by hips that tapered in all of the right places before a soft stomach and hourglass waist. When Zelda turned toward her she couldn’t help but notice her pert breasts with symmetrical rosy pink areola encircling each pointed nipple. Her collarbone shone with beads of water as did her lips, which were full but not large. And moving.

Paya snapped out of her daydream and tried to focus on whatever it was the queen was trying to tell her. 

“-imperative that I know you understand and that I can trust you.”

“O-of course, Your Highness.” she blushed to the tips of her ears.

Zelda looked at her under scrutiny. “Then I need you to understand that Link is the _only_ person at this point that I trust. Aside from your grandmother and great aunt. I understand sentiment can muddle sound judgment, but you have an impressive record in the Sheikah marshal arts, and strong attestations for loyalty and silence."

“I swear it, My Queen.” she said, bowing low, if for no other reason than to keep her eyes to herself. “I will prove myself worthy of your trust.”

“Thank you, Paya.” Zelda smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand. She jumped a mile and couldn’t stop the blush from creeping over her pale face again as she caught sight of the delicate dark blonde curls at the juncture of her thighs. She practically fled the room. What was _wrong_ with her?

She spent the next week trying to convince herself that it was natural to admire the beauty of another woman, especially when that woman was as flawless as Queen Zelda. 

She tried to assuage her alarm by stealing Link away for a quick tumble in the barracks, but was horrified to realize she was going through the motions but not really enjoying the act itself. The more she thought about it the more she realized that this had always been the case. 

Each time they made love, it was almost more interesting to watch him enjoy himself than it was for her to reach the same conclusion he did every time without fail. 

She wondered if he had noticed that she hadn’t climaxed yet again. She never did unless he spent a considerable amount of time with his tongue, or sometimes his fingers, and even then sex itself was rarely enough. 

When he finished, she rolled over and took a handkerchief from his table, cleaning the mess from her stomach before reaching for her clothes. 

“You okay?” he asked. "You seem distracted."

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I just...have a lot on my mind. Thanks for the...uh...yeah.” she said as she left his room before he could offer anything more. 

In her own rooms, she locked the door and stripped naked, crawling beneath her sheets before sliding a hand between her thighs. She worked her flesh in slow circles, finishing what Link had started but knowing she could do the job much more efficiently on her own.

She thought of beautiful women, their perfect bodies and what it must have felt like to be Link, taking pleasure from them so easily, maybe even causing them pleasure of their own. She wondered how he made love to Zelda, if she enjoyed it, what she sounded like when he touched her, and what her breasts would feel like to kiss, if they were soft, and if her nipples would respond beneath gentle fingers. She came with a quiet “oh!” telling herself that she was thinking about Link all along.

She avoided Zelda for the next week but was cowed when Zelda invited her to take dinner with her in the garden. The leaves had just started to change colors and Zelda wanted to have dinner with someone other than the stuffy old men who would take up her time talking about further improvements to the castle. 

“It’s like they don’t even want to recognize that Castle Town is still in the first stages of reconstruction,” Zelda said with indignation. Paya was enthralled by everything that Zelda had to say. She was whip smart and so animated. Paya fully understood why it was so important to protect this precious woman. She let her speak without interruption, responding only when asked a question. She loved listening to her and all of her ideas.

On a particularly chilly fall day, Paya had agreed to keep Zelda company while the construction crews moved throughout the castle, keeping her out of the way and occupied. It was clearly a job only another woman could do, Zelda said. It would be unseamly for Link or another man to stay in her apartments with her. 

Paya had left to fetch lunch for them both when she carelessly bumped into a ladder, upending half of a bucket of plaster onto herself. By the grace of the gods, she managed to catch the bucket on the side _not_ holding the wine or sandwiches. 

“Gracious!” Zelda cried, taking the food and wine from her. She laughed and ushered her into the bathroom. Paya tried to protest. 

“No, I insist. There’s no reason to send you back to your rooms to clean up when I have a perfectly furnished bathroom here for your use.” Paya insisted she not wait for her to eat. 

“Very well, I _am_ ravenous. Please take your time. It’s not like we’re going anywhere anytime soon, after all.” she had said as she left.

The bath was luxurious, and she took her time to smell and sample each of the bottles lining the lip. Expensive bottles of rare flower oils, one that created a thick layer of bubbles when it was swished through the hot water, and a soap that smelled like heaven: sunflowers, vanilla and honey. She used this one to get the worst of the plaster out of her hair before it dried.

Even the towel was fluffy and glorious. She caught her reflection in a full length mirror. It was unlike the faintly yellow tarnished hand mirror she kept in her own room, this mirror was large and clear, and each of her glaring flaws stared back at her. 

She carefully inspected every scar, stretch mark and indent on her skin, prodding each with a judgmental fingertip. She dropped the towel and turned her backside to the mirror, wincing at the flatness of her posterior, the dimples on her hips and the humiliating namesake adorning her left cheek. 

“You’re beautiful.” Zelda said from the doorway. 

Paya gasped and fumbled for the towel, apologizing for taking so long. 

“No, please, I meant it when I said to take your time. And you _are_ stunning.” Zelda said, approaching slowly. 

“I’m not nearly as stunning as you,” she said quietly, blushing again. 

“No really, look,” Zelda said, “You’re strong, and your face is so pretty. You have this beautiful shiny hair that does whatever you want. I _wish_ I could have hair like yours, but it always just lays flat or tangles. And your _ass_ is incredible.” she said in admiration. 

Paya squeaked and attempted to pull the towel down to cover more of her but at the expense of her chest. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Zelda said with a start, backing away. “I had only meant to offer you some clothes.” she held up the garments in proof. “I was just admiring you, that’s all.”

Paya took the clothes from her, hanging her bright red face in shame. 

The leggings were forgiving enough, but short, and the tunic was a little large in the chest, threatening to spill her breasts if she leaned too far forward. 

It was nice to get to know the Queen so informally. It made her so much more human to hear her talk about getting in trouble as a child for always sneaking off and coming home covered in mud. Paya couldn’t help but laugh and share some stories of her own. 

“So after I punched him in the nose he tried to kiss me, and I told him I’d rather kiss a bokoblin.” they giggled together. “Boys are weird.”

Zelda laughed easily. “Boys _are_ weird.” She took a biscuit off of the tray and nibbled at it. “So, who was your first kiss then?”

The smile froze on Paya’s face. How could she possibly tell her that _Link_ was her first kiss? “Oh, well, it was just a boy, not that long ago, really.” she said, flushing. She hated how easily her emotions shown across her features. 

“Really?” Zelda said. “Mine was by one of my father’s counselor’s sons. We were maybe six at the time? I felt terrible, he was in so much trouble for it and it was really just innocent. We were playing, and he was the knight, of course, come to save me from the dragon...” she seemed to get a little sad herself. 

“I didn’t have my first _real_ kiss until I was sixteen.”

 _A year before calamity_ , Paya thought to herself.

“ _That_ one was much more enjoyable.” Zelda said. 

“He didn’t get caught that time.” Paya said.

“ _She_ ,” Zelda said with a conspiratorial grin. 

What?! Zelda’s laugh told her that her emotions were written on her face again. “If my father knew _half_ of what I did in Gerudo Town, he never would have agreed to let me travel there alone.”

“Oh.”

“I hear Sheikah and Gerudo are very similar,” Zelda said, leaning forward. Paya self consciously pulled the low neckline of the tunic closed. “They believe that women are just as capable of men, is it true?”

Oh. “Yes. We don’t hold much stock in sex. I mean, it’s not unusual for a Sheikah warrior to present in some neutral fashion.”

Zelda leaned back again, tucking her feet up under her. “I wish all of Hyrule were like that.”

“Still, you’ve kissed a _girl_ and I had never even considered that as an _actual_ possibility.” She immediately regretted opening her mouth.

Zelda regarded her for a moment. “Do you want to try it?”

Was it possible to turn a darker shade of red? “Maybe someday.”

“What about now?” Zelda said quietly. “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed, if you’re curious.”

Paya stared wide eyed but didn’t trust herself to speak.

“I mean, I might even _want_ to...if you do, that is.”

“Okay.” Paya said. Too quickly? Definitely too quickly. Oh shit, and she said it out loud too. 

Before she could take it back, Zelda leaned forward and kissed her. 

Paya didn’t have a lot of experience to go off of here. Prior to this, the only person she had ever kissed was Link. She had rationalized to herself that as he was the first outsider her age to visit, that she couldn’t lose anything by kissing him.

It didn’t take long after that for her grandmother, of all people, to encourage her to see him. She said she could do a lot worse, and she did like the way he kissed... She always thought that the phrase ‘losing your virginity’ was such a weird thing to say. She didn’t _lose_ it. She knew exactly where it went.

Anyway, this was nothing like Link’s urgent hormone fueled lust. 

This was so gentle and sweet. She could smell the floral vanilla notes of her soap and taste molasses and the pungent acidity of wine on her lips. She wished it would never end. And then it was over.

Except

Zelda brushed her fingertips over Paya’s lips and hummed. “I could kiss you all day.”

“Okay.” Paya said again. Not great at the words, really, Paya? You idiot. 

The next kiss warmed her entire body. The heat traveled from her cheeks through her chest and tingled all the way to the tips of her toes. It never felt like that with Link. 

She tentatively brought her hand up to brush her fingers through Zelda’s delicate golden locks and could feel her smile against her lips. Emboldened, she scooted forward so she didn’t have to crane her neck so awkwardly, slanting her mouth over Zelda’s and giving an inquiring light lick across her bottom lip. Zelda opened her mouth with a small noise of invitation, which Paya took without hesitation. 

She lost track of time. All she could focus on was the taste, the smell, the feel, the softness. She brought her shaking hand to Zelda’s neck and pressed forward until their chests touched. Sparks flew beneath her skin, aching for more, and her fingers itched to touch her. She wondered what it would feel like to touch her bare skin, and registered that without her usual bindings her nipples had hardened at the slightest touch. 

Apparently Zelda had noticed as well, gasping and pressing forward to tease her without touching. A sound bubbled up from the usually quiet Sheikah, and she pulled away in horror, covering her mouth.

“Your grace, I’m _so_ sorry!” She clutched the shirt and stood up, turning away from the queen. _You can’t just kiss the_ Queen _like that you nut! How disgraceful_.

“Paya, please. Sit down. It’s okay.” Zelda rushed in front of her and barred her from leaving. “I enjoyed myself, it’s just us here.”

Paya’s eyes darted around the room, anywhere except her smile, her gentle eyes, her breasts. Oh gods what had she done?!

Zelda took a deep breath and turned away. “If I’ve somehow coerced you into something you didn’t want, I apologize. I hope you can forgive me and that we can remain friends.”

 _What?_ Was she dreaming? Was this some sort of joke?

“Not your fault, My Queen.” she finally responded. 

“Do you regret it?” Zelda said, turning to her and studying her once again for the truth. 

Unable to speak, Paya shook her head. 

“Great, then that’s settled.”

Zelda talked about how it was natural to be affectionate with one’s friends, and that in some cultures they sometimes even did more than just snuggle and kiss.

Paya wasn’t ready to ask about that. 

She did agree to snuggle with Zelda and they went back to talking about childhood games and friends, and things that they had seen on their travels. Paya had never left Kakariko before she took up her post in the castle and there was still much she had never seen or could even imagine. 

“The first time I met him I was terrified!” she said, and Zelda laughed and covered her mouth as she looked at the top of the canopy. 

“He is a true gentleman when you get past his massive size. And those _teeth.”_ Zelda said with a shudder. “He has no idea how very intimidating he is at first glance. Honestly, I don’t even know what Link sees in him…”

Zelda’s eyes widened. “I mean, he’s so comfortable with the Zora, not just Sidon, obviously. And his swimming skills are-”

“He gets around, doesn’t he?” Paya said quietly. She felt bad for Zelda, it was clear when she talked about Link that she had feelings for him, but it was harder to read Link’s intentions. And it’s not like he had stopped seeking pleasures from _her_ so why would it surprise her that he was just a lech? She thought bitterly.

Zelda turned onto her side and looked at Paya. “Paya, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-well you are so easy to talk to I forgot myself.”

Why was she apologizing to her now? “I swore an oath, Your Majesty. Everything you tell me is kept in strict confidence. I would rather die than let anything you say leave my lips.”

“Please don’t call me that, I am just _Zelda_ when we’re alone, okay?” Zelda smiled and brushed her cheek. “No, I meant because I know you and Link…” she trailed off.

Oh. “You think Link and I are...an item?”

Zelda took a deep breath. “Well. Something like that,” she shrugged. 

“We’re not.” Paya said quickly. 

“You’re not?” Zelda said, a strange quirk of her lips betrayed some sort of inside joke. 

“Are you teasing me? No, we’re not _together_. He’s just-”

“-good in bed?” Zelda said.

“-convenient.” Paya said at the same time. 

Zelda’s eyes widened. “Convenient?”

“And pretty,” Paya flushed again. 

Zelda smiled and hugged her. It felt nice. “He _is_ pretty.” Paya tried not to breathe, her heart was pounding in her chest. She reflexively buried her nose in her hair and took a deep breath.

“Paya...do you _not_ enjoy sex?”

Great. The queen was the last person she wanted to have this conversation with.

“Oh, Paya!” clearly taking her silence as answer enough. Paya was mortified. She didn’t want her pity, dear gods!

“I-it’s fine.”

“Honey, darling, _no._ ” Zelda said, soothingly. She sat up and tucked her legs beneath her again. 

“Why didn’t you just tell him?”

Paya shrugged. “It’s _fine_ , Zelda,” saying it sounded weird. “It’s enjoyable enough.”

“Have you ever had an orgasm?” Zelda was very blunt.

“Of course I have,” Impa pulled the shirt up over her face. Now would be a great time to burst into flames, she thought.

“During sex?”

Paya let out a pitiful sound of distress. “Do we _have_ to talk about this?”

“No, of course not.” Zelda said, hugging her tight. “Not today, anyway.”


	2. Scorpio, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earth sign will break down all of your defenses and carefully manicured personas. Endings hold new beginnings. Relax! You should be having fun.

Paya tried to tell herself she could stop. That they were just friends and snuggling and kissing was entirely normal. 

What worried her was that she was starting to look forward to those moments alone with her best friend, and that Link had noticed that she was avoiding him.

She reluctantly agreed to meet him about a week after she first kissed Zelda, about half a mile away from the castle. She insisted on putting distance between them and shrugged away every time he tried to touch her. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked quietly. 

“No, I just. I have a lot on my mind.”

“You said that last time.”

“Well what do you want from me?” she snapped.

“I care about you, Paya. If I did something-”

“I don’t want to have sex anymore.” she blurted.

Link tugged some grass from the ground. The days were getting shorter and a little chillier. Paya pulled her cloak closer to her. 

“Okay.”

She looked at him stunned. “Really?” 

“Yeah of course really.”

“I still want to be friends,” she said, looking back at the castle. It was amazing how different it looked in just a few short weeks. Castle Town was starting to fill with new shops and residents but she couldn’t see that from here. 

“I want that, too.” Link said. He rocked forward onto the balls of his feet and stood, brushing the grass and dirt from his hands. “I promise to never lay a hand on you again without your explicit permission,” he smiled as he looked at her, holding out his hand as a peace offering. 

She took his hand with a rush of relief, pulling herself up before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Is there someone else?”

She shook her head, hating the lie. 

“It’s fine if there is, I just want what’s best for you,” he said in that way that said he maybe could see through her. “Wanna race back?” he said, taking off before she could respond. She laughed and ran after him. 

She’d catch up. She always did.

She felt so much lighter now that they had an understanding. They were back to being friends and she felt so much more affectionate toward him now that she wasn’t obligated to sleep with him. It was probably silly that she had ever thought that. She had almost always been the initiator, assuming that eventually she’d like it.

Well, she did enjoy the rush of power from bringing him to his knees. _She_ was the one who made him moan like that, who could make him come, make him beg to bury his filthy cock inside her sacred garden, letting him worship her body until he shuddered above her, crying out _her_ name in ecstacy. 

“You’re in a good mood these last few days,” Zelda said over their afternoon tea. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you smile so much.”

Paya flushed and took a sip of tea, pushing the thoughts away. 

Zelda leaned in conspiratorially. “That’s the look of a woman who is being _satisfied.”_

She spit out her tea. 

“It’s not like that!” she said, and Zelda laughed. 

“Then what _is_ it like?” 

Paya pursed her lips, wondering if changing the subject would deter her. “Tell me more about Gerudo women.”

What the _fuck_ , Paya? 

Zelda sat back. “What do you want to know?”

“Did you ever love any of them?” Her voice sounded tight and strained even to herself.

Zelda looked down. “One,” she sighed, “And I miss her every day.”

Paya felt bad for the sadness that enraptured her friend. Thinking to change the subject quickly, she defaulted to answering Zelda’s question. “We broke up.”

Zelda left her worries behind and whipped her head up. “You did?”

Paya giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and nodding. She doubled over in laughter.

“Why?” Zelda said, flabbergasted by her response. 

Paya continued to laugh. “It was just so silly. I don’t know why we kept on with it. And I like him _so much better_ now.”

“I’m so happy that you’re happy.”

They took a nap snuggled up together, legs intertwined to keep the chill out while the fire heated the room. The days were getting colder and it seemed as good a reason as any to be close to Zelda. She loved afternoons like this, she thought as she drifted off.

She sighed and groggily pressed her nose into the soft smell of sunflowers and brown sugar. Sometime in their nap her arm had drifted up from around Zelda’s waist and was precariously close to her breast. Her half asleep brain told her that if she just flexed her hand in an innocent stretch, she could brush her fingertips over the inviting flesh. 

Experimentally, she did. She was only trying to avoid a cramp, she told herself. She was surprised when the flesh pebbled under her fingertip under such subtle movement. A soft sigh escaped her sleeping friend but no other sign of awakening. She immediately regretted her action, feeling the shame of her indiscretion she bestowed on her friend while she was sleeping. 

Zelda leaned back against her and arched up, firmly placing her breast into her hand. It was warmer and softer than she imagined. Of course she had touched her _own_ breasts, but touching Zelda’s was another experience entirely. 

She didn’t dare move. 

Zelda craned her neck until the tip of her ear touched Paya’s lips. She let out a shaky breath and Zelda _hummed_. 

Paya swallowed her shame and tried to pull away, but a hand reached up to her forearm to stay her. 

“Are you still sleeping?” Paya whispered. Part of her hoped she was so Zelda wouldn’t know what she had done. The other part desperately hoped she wasn’t.

“Nuh uh,” Zelda mumbled sleepily, her other hand reaching up to touch the back of Paya’s head, guiding her face to her neck. Like she was possessed, Paya was unable to resist the urge to brush her lips against the delicate flesh that Zelda seemed to present. 

They had kissed plenty of times before. Surely kissing her neck wasn’t much different, she told herself as she more deliberately shaped her mouth over her pulse, kissing it softly. She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart or the way Zelda leaned into it with a sigh. 

Her voice was choked by her heart in her throat and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. She couldn’t stop. Zelda didn’t make any indication that she wanted her to. She caught her earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently. 

“Oh,” Zelda said quietly. Paya froze. Zelda seemed to clutch her arm tighter. Her fingertips traveled up to her hand and shaped hers around it to cup her breast. She squeezed gently, testing, feeling the weight in the palm of her hand. It was glorious. 

Everything about it was perfect, except for the layers of clothing that muted the feeling. And she had no idea what to do with the arm wedged underneath and between them. 

Paya went back to slowly teasing her ear the way Link sometimes did to her. She liked that and wondered if Zelda would, too. Judging by the soft catches of air as she inhaled and exhaled, Paya thought she must. 

She slipped her hand into the neckline of the bodice, slowly, giving Zelda plenty of time to protest, but she didn’t. Instead, she helped pull her own breast free from its bindings, then the other. Paya drank in the sight, her tits were perfectly round and pushed up by the cloth that once held them in modesty. She let her fingertips splay across them, reveling in the pillowy texture of her areola just before it shifted beneath the pads of her fingers, tightening and wrinkling, tiny bumps leading her like pebbles on a walkway to the high peak of her nipple at the center. She lightly thumbed over it, letting it catch on the calluses of her drawing hand. 

Zelda let out an indisputable sound of pleasure that sent a trill to her sacrum. She squeezed her legs together and felt the heat and throb of arousal. She needed to stop.

“Don’t stop,” Zelda moaned, as if she could hear her hesitation. 

Her mouth went dry at the same time an unbidden thought of what her nippled would feel like under her tongue transferred more heat to her core. It was too much for her to handle and she was miserably unable to swallow the aroused whine that escaped her. 

Zelda rolled onto her back and kissed her hard. It was not the soft playful kisses like before. Her tongue was demanding and Paya leaned over her to better shape their mouths together. 

She groped Paya through her shirt. She unclasped the eye buckle and slid her hand beneath her tunic. Paya shrugged out of it, opening her eyes to see Zelda’s sweet surrender. She pulled back and Zelda’s lips followed, eyes fluttering open as she licked her lips. 

Paya’s eyes raked down her body, her breasts still bare and her hand still thrumming her nipple. From her back, they settled a little wider but the shirt material bunched around them held them mostly in place. 

“You can kiss them,” Zelda asked quietly, soothing. “I don’t mind.”

She bit her lip and lowered her mouth to the valley between them, Zelda pressed her arms to either side until the flesh hugged her face. Was this really okay?

Zelda guided her breast to her mouth and Paya took the invitation to kiss her nipple. That gently peaked flesh turned hard as she closed her mouth around it. Zelda guided her other hand over the other and helped her pinch and tug at it. She could feel the blood pull in her sensitive regions, driving her mad. She let her tongue and lips tug and roll her nipple in her mouth. It was so sexy, especially the way Zelda arched against her in clear enjoyment. 

“Suck,” Zelda moaned, so she did. She realized she would do whatever the queen asked of her so long as she could keep kissing her. She was fascinated by how her nipples morphed so quickly and tried to catalog each of their changes, wondering which one she liked most. Probably the one that made Zelda moan like that.

Suddenly Zelda sat up, forcing Paya back. Panic and dread started to rise but before it could stake any claim Zelda pulled her overshirt over her head then turned her back to Paya for help with the bodice. She couldn’t help but kiss her shoulder as she worked, unclasping two or three eyelets at a time until the ridiculous thing was rid of her. Zelda turned to her and did the same until they were both bare from the waist up. 

Paya squeaked as Zelda dropped her head to suckle her nipple, breathing hot air over it and flicking the other lightly. 

“Is this okay?” Zelda asked and Paya nodded, taking another sip of too thick air as Zelda switched to her other breast. Paya watched helplessly as Zelda manipulated her body into the shape she wanted.

Their breasts pressed together when they kissed and Zelda rubbed her chest against her, letting their nipples stimulate each other. Paya’s eyes slid shut at the erotic pleasure of it all. She stroked her hand down Zelda’s arm and over her hip, holding it tightly, trying not to focus on the uncomfortable wet feeling in her panties. 

Paya wasn’t great at words, but she wanted, no, _needed_ , more. She pulled both hips together and let her hands slip beneath the sash at Zelda’s hips. She was memorizing how they felt with her hands spanned across them, just touching the top slope of her buttocks. She tangled her fingers in the tiny thread of underwear across her hip. 

“Can I?” Paya asked, tugging gently at the material. She wanted to see her naked the way she did that first time in the bathroom. She wanted to run her hands over the smooth flesh and knead it. 

Except it wasn’t as soft as it looked. Zelda was strong and her ass only jiggled a little when she turned away to wiggle out of her leggings, giving her a perfect and unobstructed view. Paya pulled the small triangular underwear from her and almost passed out from the heady scent of arousal. She felt a little pang of relief that the panties were damp, as she knew hers must be soaked through. But she couldn’t think about that while dark blond curls glistened in the late afternoon light, her lips hiding her most sensitive parts from her gaze.

It had only been a glance, really, before Zelda raised back up to help Paya out of hers. She tried to protest in embarrassment. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

Zelda looked up at her but kept her hands on her hips. Worse, she trailed her hand over the front of her leggings. “Do you _want_ to?” 

“We shouldn’t-” she tried again completely unconvincingly. 

“Paya. You’re my best friend and I _trust_ you won’t tell _anyone_ what happens here. It’s time you trust _me.”_

“Yes,” Paya said, not knowing what she was answering. _Yes, I trust you. Yes, I want to, Yes, please touch me, Yes, yes._

She cupped her between her thighs and Paya gasped, placing her forehead on Zelda’s shoulders. She felt a thumb tease her and it was almost too much, even through the leggings and panties. She bit her lip and focused on breathing. 

She could feel cool wet touch her as Zelda pushed harder, tracing the wet spot on her leggings. She prayed to the goddess that she’d be able to sneak to her rooms after this to change without notice. 

Zelda tugged the chopsticks from her hair and watched as it tumbled around her face. Paya shook it out and Zelda smiled. “Lie back.” Zelda said, and Paya did. She lifted her hips when Zelda pulled the ruined garments down and off her legs, and was thankful Zelda either didn’t notice or didn’t comment on their state. 

She clamped her thighs back shut. Zelda was undeterred, straddling her and letting her feel the moist heat of her own sex press against her pubic bone. She leaned forward and kissed her, then her ear, the side of her neck. Each breast again before licking her abdomen, one hand fondling a breast as the other propped her up. She could not believe this was happening. 

Zelda hummed. There was no mistaking where this was going as Zelda slid further down, kissing her pubic mound and the silvery down that covered her swollen sex. She could feel her thighs stick together with wet, and still Zelda didn’t urge them apart. 

“O-o-ohh!” Paya covered her mouth as a hot wet tongue teased the top of her slit, easily reaching her where she had been fantasizing about being touched for _weeks_. 

She let her legs slide apart and tried not to feel self conscious. Unlike Zelda, her labia did not frame her clit like delicate folds that beckoned gentle fingers to guide them apart to see the jewel hidden beneath. Hers was right there, no mistaking her arousal as everything was on display immediately. She wondered if all women looked like Zelda and if she was somehow defective.

“You’re so cute,” Zelda said before taking the entirety of her clit into her mouth, moaning like it was some decadent dessert. Paya’s thighs spread wider and now she bit the side of her finger to keep quiet. 

Zelda, on the other hand, was _not_ quiet. She moaned and sighed and _slurped_ , and Paya would have been embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Zelda making those noises. 

She sighed and tried to focus on the pleasure, but her threshold kept moving even as she was sure she couldn’t handle anymore. Zelda was not deterred, she followed each gasp and when Paya held her breath for the fourth time, she tried something different and Paya lost it again. 

It wasn’t going to happen. 

Zelda pulled back and licked some of the mess from the bottom to the top, making another noise. “You taste so good, but I think you need to tell me what you like.” She teased a finger over her pussy. 

Zelda reached for her hand and set it on her curls. “Can I watch you touch yourself? It might help.” Zelda asked, the tip of another finger just barely inside her. 

Paya closed her eyes and dropped her hand to her swollen clit. She used three fingers up and down the center, letting her fingers come in contact with Zelda’s. Zelda pushed her finger inside and Paya gasped, her hips raising. She could hear the slick sounds of skin under fingertips of wet sucking Zelda’s finger into her. 

In her mind she could see herself floating to the top of a mountain, chasing pleasure that was at the precipice if she could only reach it. Just a little more. She focused on the tip of her clit, rubbing in small circles. Zelda pushed a second finger in and kissed her inner thigh. 

“Keep going, that looks so hot.” Zelda stuck her tongue out and Paya rubbed herself against her tongue, getting closer and closer, her hips arching up, she was going to this time, she could almost reach the top. She focused on the feel of warm wet soft tongue against the tip as her fingers moved erratically. Paya stopped breathing. Two, four, six…

And then she shattered, letting the air out of her chest all at once. Zelda pulled her hip to her and sucked her clit, pushing her hands out of the way as she rode out the last vestiges of her orgasm. 

“Thank you,” Zelda said quietly, wiping her chin on the back of her hand. 

“Hmm?” Paya said, hardly able to breathe. Shouldn’t she be thanking her?

Zelda pulled her fingers from her and sucked them. “That was amazing, your pussy is incredible.” 

“It is?” Paya blurted. 

Zelda crawled over her and kissed her. Paya could taste herself on her lips. It wasn’t like she had never tried a tentative lick of fingers herself, but mixed with Zelda’s own taste, and having her own smell in her face as it clung to Zelda’s face like that, well, it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined. Actually she kind of liked it.

And she wanted to know what Zelda tasted like. Her mouth salivated. “Is it my turn now?”

Zelda kissed her again. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zelda tumbled to the side and covered herself with her palm. “I’m going to touch myself, I’m too excited now. You don’t have to stay if you-”

“-Can I touch you?” Paya asked, rolling to her side and tucking her left arm beneath her head. 

“Please,” Zelda replied. 

Paya moved forward until she was pressed against Zelda’s side, her arm resting between her breasts. Zelda placed her feet on the bed and spread her legs as Paya’s hand moved down her stomach, short nails catching in the hair at her apex. She noted that it was a little more coarse than her own soft down, but it felt so _feminine_ all the same. 

She dipped a finger between the lips and lost all train of thought. Warm, slick, wet, tickled the tip of her finger and Zelda sighed. The two abutting fingers caressed the soft lips, they gaped slightly. When she pushed them apart they remained open like petals on a flower in the morning early light, dew clinging to the surface.

It felt nice but she needed to _see._ She rolled up to sitting to take a better look. Zelda tucked a hand behind her back and caressed her hip but she barely noticed. She was too busy memorizing the bright pink flesh of Zelda’s pussy. It was beautiful, like the flesh of a perfectly ripe grapefruit, swollen and glistening and just good enough to taste. 

Before she really had time to think about what she was doing, she dipped her head into her lap and kissed those folds, breathing in the heady scent of fresh spring rain flowing through one of the caverns just outside of Kakariko Village. It smelled of earth and wet, but it _tasted_ like nothing she had ever put her tongue on. It was sharp but sweet, and perhaps a little like fermented sweet fruit. Whatever it was, she liked it. A lot. 

She took a deeper taste, then another and another. Zelda gasped and moaned and grabbed her by the hair, not hard, but enough to guide her where she wanted her, sighing out little instructions. 

“Light little flicks, right there, yes, just like that,” Paya was glad for the help, she didn’t know at all what she was doing but she liked the feel of her clit in her mouth, the way she could spread those delicate hidden folds to find the tiny hard nub that Zelda hissed when she touched with more than just the slightest hint of her tongue. 

It was so strange to think how she liked being touched so differently. Paya liked more pressure everywhere, but Zelda made more noise the lighter her tongue. She ground her cunt against Paya’s face if she laid light licks around the shiny white tip, but pressed her hips into the mattress and whined if she touched it directly. 

“You can put your fingers inside me,” Zelda told her, and so she did. Zelda bucked and swore to her surprise, asking for a second finger and then-

“Fuck me, fuck me, yes, oh, _fuck_ , make me come,” she keened. Paya worried that someone might hear. She also was struck by how hard she pushed onto her hand.

Paya sped up the little tongue flicks as Zelda’s ass came off the bed, and _moaned_ when she clamped down around her fingers, her head caught between strong thighs as she screamed at the canopy. 

Paya couldn’t remove her hand or her face if she wanted to, so she waited for the spasms to subside. She kissed her cunt gently, the way Link did the very few times she was able to come with him. Now she understood why he did it. The flavor changed slightly with orgasm, and it tasted _even better_. But the way those walls had clenched around her fingers, that was something else. 

Vaginas were amazing. 

Zelda’s legs parted and Paya slid free with one last kiss that made Zelda shiver and giggle. Then she _laughed_. 

“Oh, Paya, are you sure that was your first time?”

Paya nodded dumbly and licked her lips, trying not to stare at the pool of clear viscous liquid in the palm of her hand. 

“I want to do that again.” Paya said, dazed, wet, aroused. 

Zelda laughed again, sitting up and kissing her dearest friend before noticing that Paya was holding her hand like it was carrying a precious vase. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” she reached into a side drawer and pulled out a handkerchief. “I can get a little too excited, sometimes.”

“That was amazing.” Paya said again. She felt great. Better than great. “I had no idea women were so…” she searched for the right word but none came to mind.

A soft rap came at the door and Paya looked horrified. She ran to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes as she went. 

She could hear talking through the door but couldn’t make out the voice from the bathroom. She wiped herself clean again before struggling to put her clothes back on. 

She heard the door close and froze in panic. Zelda peeked into the bathroom. 

“Relax, it was just Link checking in to make sure everything was okay.” She blushed. “Apparently one of the contractors said they heard screaming.”

Paya felt her entire body turn an even darker shade of red.

“Don’t worry, I told him to tell them we just got carried away with a little fun.”

Fun indeed.


	3. Libra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things could take a turn for the wild and steamy as this is the day to expect the unexpected. So far your indecision has worked in your favor, but will you be so understanding when the tables are turned? You may want to take take it slow or you’ll break your own heart.
> 
> Daily Affirmation: “I am balance and harmony.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Link said flatly. 

“I don’t mean it as an insult, honestly.” Paya threw herself onto his bed and kicked her feet to the ceiling. Truth be told, he had never seen her so at ease with herself. 

Why is it that he always fell in love with someone as soon as they started to slip free? 

Zelda was the exception, but he had thought about her day and night even before his own memories could sustain his obsession. But maybe she counted, too. He knew he was head over heels before he even met her. Again. In his second life. In the first, maybe he loved her because he couldn't have her. Either way, same love story. 

“Was it that bad?” he asked, chagrined. Even worse, she laughed and smacked his arm. 

“It’s not like that, I told you. I just...I had never considered that women could do what we did and it’s been _incredible_.”

Link knew something about exploring his sexuality. Shit, half the time Link thought he was a lesbian. He tugged at his ear loop and turned toward her. “I get it, I really do. I mean, I don’t know what it's like to think penises are gross; I quite enjoy them-”

“Oh goddess, stop it,” she squealed, covering her face.

“-but I do know what it’s like feeling like your _body_ is something other than what it’s supposed to be.”

Paya rolled toward him and took hold of his hands.

“And I know that confiding in someone when you’re coming out is hard. And it must be even harder when it’s _your ex_ ,” he smiled even though his heart hurt. They had broken up earlier in the fall, and at the time he was relieved since there had been an inexplicable disconnect for awhile. He was able to bury any heartache by keeping himself occupied with Zelda and work between the Zora, which meant more frequent visits to Sidon. Sidon was very good at consoling his bruised ego. 

“You’re also my closest confidante,” she said, bringing him back into the conversation.

“I am honored to hold the position.” He wanted to touch her but he had promised he wouldn’t. And she did just tell him that she thought she might be a lesbian, so that really put a damper on things. 

He had mixed feelings about her confession. On one hand, he was relieved for himself that if she was a lesbian, her disinterest wasn't his fault. On the other, he was elated by her happiness and that she trusted him enough to confide in him. And still he couldn't help but feel a little sad that she wrote him off as entirely too masculine for her bed. But that was his inner struggle, not hers. Perhaps one of the reasons she like him so much is because he toed the line so closely. He perked up at that thought.

“Tell me about her. What’s she _like?_ How’s the sex? When do I get to meet the special lady?”

Paya sighed and tucked her knees to her chest. “She’s beautiful, and- well the first time just kind of _happened_.”

Link nodded knowingly. “Did you go on a date? Did you kiss before or did it all happen at once?”

She flushed. “We had been hanging out, but I don't think that counts as a date. We kissed plenty of times before but it was mostly just affectionate and playful. One day we snuggled a little too close and I...accidentally touched her breast and she liked it, so I kept doing it, and then she touched mine and, it was just heaven.”

"Did you just rub nipples then?" Link teased.

"Link!" she shrieked. "How much detail do you want?"

“All of it." he said saucily. "Who initiated sex?” 

“I think she did, really. I was a little too shy to...you know.”

He did know. 

"So she kissed your lady garden first?" 

She yelped and covered her face. "She did!"

"Did you come?" he wasn't sure why he asked. He shouldn't have asked.

She looked at him through the cracks in her fingers and nodded.

"First time? Damn." he was impressed. And jealous. 

Her embarrassment took hold and he immediately regretted saying that out loud. "I know I can be difficult-"

"No, every woman is a gift and needs something different. Don't compare yourself. You're perfect just the way Hylia intended." Good friends support their friends even when they break their hearts. He changed direction, "She must be a goddess, making sure you come every time."

"You have no idea," she was so carefree, laughing at her own joke. “But the way she _tastes_ and it's just so soft and feminine and gorgeous, and she makes this soft sound when she’s close-” 

Link knew a woman who enjoyed those things who was also actually a goddess. His brain was arranging information like a puzzle until he had the strangest feeling. 

“Does she hum when she wants to go down on you?”

Paya’s eyes widened and she turned about six shades of red. 

They were making love to the same woman. 

“I had to investigate a certain inquiry in a certain room…” 

“Link, please.” She looked mortified and regretful. Good.

“...and neither one of you told me that _it was you_. And that you are the reason I get one night off a week to visit Lanayru…” 

Though Zelda had promised never to make him choose, he had stupidly overlooked that someday she might also want to take other lovers. He had suspected, of course, but hadn't put two and two together. He wasn't upset by it, necessarily. He kind of wish she had just told him, but their relationship was all quiet and subterfuge and that made any sort of candid conversation difficult. Still, he just needed time to adjust. He made a mental note that they would have to set some additional ground rules and have a serious heart to heart as soon as possible. 

“I was really hoping I could tell you without making it awkward.” Paya said after a long silence.

He shook his head. "No, don't worry about it," he said nonchalantly. 

“Please don’t tell her I told you,” she looked panicked.

“And risk you ousting me? I don’t think so. We’re even, my dear friend.”

To break the tension he added, "Not gonna lie, imagining you two together is hot."

Even though he was over a hundred years old, his body had been in stasis long enough that he was still as virile as he was then, maybe even more with the hiatus. It would explain his propensity for wanting a lot of sex. But now was not the time for his body to remind him of that little fact. His brain- the _other_ brain- was going into overdrive.

He cleared his throat. “Are you sure you’re a lesbian?”

“Hmm? Pretty sure, yeah.”

“Want to be _positive?_ ” he asked with a mischievous grin.

He could not believe that she asked. He could not believe that she agreed. But most surprisingly, he could not believe that he actually had a front row seat to his own personal viewing of the two most beautiful women in Hyrule play with each other. 

They cast shy glances his way from time to time, talking in hushed voices he could not make out no matter how his ears twitched to hear them. He sat on the red velvet settee as he was instructed, and watched as they disrobed each other slowly, placing playful kisses along each expanse of exposed skin for his enjoyment. He wondered how anyone could find such an odd shaped useless piece of furniture comfortable. Then again, his discomfort was not provided by the chair alone, he thought as his eyes followed Zelda's hands move innocently from Paya's elbow to buttocks with a gentle squeeze. 

Make no mistake, he was certainly enjoying it. He adjusted his pants for the third time, trying to keep his hands off himself. Maybe they’d want him to just watch. Maybe they wanted to let him pleasure himself while they fucked. Or maybe they would even invite him for a little fuck of his own if he was good.

He planned on being _very_ good. 

Paya guided Zelda to sit, with her feet on the floor and knees up and spread slightly for her to crawl between. Link swallowed hard as she smoothed her hands down Zelda’s hips and hooked fingers into the band, pulling off only her leggings and brushing her hands over the impractical satin fabric that barely made an attempt to cover her voluptuous ass. She kissed her torso and then crawled back up her body to take a breast in her mouth.

He was fairly certain that nothing this sexy had ever happened in front of him before. And he knew for a fact that Paya was never this confident with him. 

“He looks a little uncomfortable,” Zelda said, biting her finger and looking at him. 

“Hmmm,” Paya said as if that were an answer, switching to Zelda’s other breast, barely looking in his direction to lick a swirl around that perfect nipple before enclosing delicate lips around it. Zelda's mouth dropped open with a gasp, and she slid back onto her pillow. 

“Can he take off your pants?” Zelda asked, clearly unwilling to lose the Sheikah’s hands or mouth for more than a moment.

“Okay,” Paya said with a nipple still in her mouth, casting another glance over her shoulder. 

“Don’t be shy, Link. You’ve been summoned,” the two women giggled.

Link practically sprang from his seat, gently massaging Paya’s rear before pulling her pants and panties down slowly, savoring the feel of her tight ass and thighs. He thumbed her birthmark and she grumped.

“Always obsessed with that mark,” she put a hand to his chest and pushed back against one of the posts, one leg in front and the other tucked up under him. Paya turned back to her task, straddling Zelda’s thigh and pressed their hips together. He couldn’t really see much aside from Paya’s ass tightening as it drew forward and back against Zelda in a tantalizing groove, but he was familiar enough with both women to fill in exactly what was happening. 

He rubbed at the front of his trousers with the heel of his hand, hoping they were too preoccupied to see him struggle with his own lust.

Zelda tangled her hands in her short locks and moaned, arching her breasts up and into Paya's hands. Link wondered if she was playing it up for him as she shyly made eye contact with him and bit her lip. He watched entranced as she gripped Paya’s hips, bringing them together. "She feels so good," Zelda moaned to him as if he could not tell from the way they ground against each other that it was in fact pleasurable.

He wholeheartedly believed he was going to come in his pants any moment.

Paya walked back on her knees and kissed her way to the juncture of Zelda’s thighs. He had been so enthralled watching Paya that he didn't note the moment Zelda's panties landed on the bed beside him, the damp triangle taunting him. With her butt up in the air and thighs spread, Link had the absolute perfect view of her pink wet pussy, and wanted nothing more than to bury his own face in it as she pleasured the other woman.

He wasn’t sure when he had spoken but apparently he had voiced that desire out loud. Paya turned over her shoulder to eye him, and nodded once. He did not need to be told a second time. He tore his shirt off and dived face first, tongue ready to tease her folds and nose poised at her entrance. He breathed in deeply. Goddess, he forgot how much he loved going down on her. 

He was too engrossed in his work to notice that Zelda had changed positions until her face was below his, and he could feel her fingers pressing Paya's clit against his tongue harder. He couldn't stop the moan as Paya shivered. Zelda pulled Paya's hips down to her as they settled into a perfect mouth-to-groin position, and Link's tongue warred for dominance over the Sheikah but he lost, the position to awkward to sustain for more than a mouthful or two. 

He puzzled out what to do, wondering if he should go back to watching, when a hand touched his knee and beckoned him forward. He crawled toward the hand tugging at him and was rewarded with a squeeze to his groin. He choked on a moan and laid a hand on Paya’s back to steady himself. 

“Take these off,” Zelda said softly. He sat back and pulled his pants off faster than ever before. His ears perked up to listen to them negotiate what was to happen next. 

Paya gave a quiet, “uh-huh” as Link sidled up behind her, but she wasn’t speaking to him. Zelda looked up at him from between Paya’s knees with a wicked grin and he knew he was going to have a difficult time not coming too soon. 

She spread her lover, “I love her pussy, isn’t it so perfect?” 

Link grunted agreement and gasped as she licked her hand and stroked him, guiding him to touch Paya’s swollen wet cunt. “I love that she’s so _open and tight_ , I can see you enter her,” she went back to eating pussy. 

Paya was wetter than he had ever felt her, spreading her slickness around before pressing forward. She gasped and moved forward away from him, a long rope of fluid connecting them even as he let her go. Zelda looked up at him and stuck her fingers into the pale skinned woman. She spread her fingers so he could see just how juicy she was, pulling those fingers into her mouth and sucking. 

Zelda kissed her thigh. “I want to watch him take you. I want you to come on my tongue with his cock inside you,” she encouraged. 

Paya looked up from her meal and curved her back into a c to watch him. He caressed her back soothingly, cupping her hips. There were so many things he wanted to say but as usual he didn’t know what to say or if it was even worth saying. 

Zelda would be able to articulate it all in at least three languages. And she was besting him in every way imaginable on this field. And he loved it.

Paya bit her lip and pushed her ass back to him, inviting if not enthusiastic.

Link couldn’t help but let his thoughts run away with him, even as aroused as he was. It was a tall order to make love to two women, even if it was his idea, and somehow even more of a challenge to take care of his ex, who recently confessed not actually enjoying sex.

Well, clearly she was enjoying sex _with Zelda._ He pushed into her and watched her head dip, exhaling and spreading her thighs further apart. It was enough to push the insecurity out of his mind as he sank carefully deeper, hoping it was good enough for her.

He made a tentative slow thrust and she let out a soft moan. His was louder, she was so tight and wet. He put his hands on her hips and brushed his fingertips against Zelda’s as they began to rock in an unhurried sensual rhythm. 

The good news was that the current pace cooled him down, allowing him to savor and enjoy the sight. He needed to touch her more, missed the way she wrapped her legs around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned forward to press his chest and lips to her back. 

He might not be able to see exactly what Paya was doing to Zelda, but he could hear plainly enough the sucking and smacking of lips on her wet valley. 

He licked his lips, knowing how good they each tasted. He wanted to lick them both, could imagine their legs intertwined as they begged him to pleasure them. But this was not a fantasy, and this was harder work than he anticipated.

Zelda let her hands span Paya’s cunt, her index fingers brushing against his length each time he rocked forward. Paya was making quiet “ah!” noises as her hips ground against Zelda’s tongue with each thrust. 

He felt the glorious sensation of Paya’s insides fluttering around him as she came, a small “hahn!” escaping her lips as he was expelled from her with the force of her orgasm. 

That had never happened before. 

He came a moment later across Zelda’s shoulder, marking her breasts with his seed with an exultant prayer to Paya, who pulled her face to Zelda’s stomach as she spasmed, Zelda’s mouth still attached to her clit. 

“You didn’t come,” Paya complained as her eyes fluttered open. Link sat back, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He pulled Paya into an embrace and she let him, smiling serenely but not at him. 

Zelda laughed lightly and kissed her lips, completely ignoring the cum on her chest. “I’m not _done_ yet, my love.” 

Link watched over Paya’s shoulder as they kissed and moaned in unison. His cock twitched in interest. Zelda leaned over and kissed him and he lapped the taste of Paya off of her lips and chin, feeling more heat build back up. 

“That was so sexy, I _need_ you to fuck me, Link.” she clutched herself, a finger disappearing into her folds. She nibbled on Paya’s ear. “I’m going to ride him with your juices inside me, but first we need to get him hard again.”

Paya licked her lips and touched him, letting tentative fingers brush against the smooth silky sheath. He watched dazed as she gently pushed him onto his back and helped Zelda climb over him, settling on the other side of his hip. A few kisses on his shaft from each side had him surging back with a vengeance, and he moaned in beautiful agony at their teasing lips and tongues playing across his tip as they kissed and suckled and played. 

Zelda licked a drop of precum from the tip and shared it with Paya who sucked it from her tongue. 

He was dangerously close to just blowing a load in their faces. “Goddess,” he whimpered and they giggled at him to his mortification. 

This really wasn’t going at all like he planned. Somehow it was intimidating and submissive but also _better_ than he had imagined. Paya held Zelda’s pussy open, revealing the sleek pink folds beneath as Zelda climbed above him, rubbing herself against his length with a sigh. 

He felt clumsy and barbaric, holding his stiff rod in place as she straddled him, seating herself with a sigh as she leaned back against Paya. “He feels _so good_ ,” she said as she started to move. Paya held one of her breasts and stroked her clit, and those ruby eyes watching Link’s face with an air of possessiveness. Not for him, for Zelda, and it made him thrust up into her with what little leverage he had.

He couldnt’t hold eye contact for long, the pleasure was overwhelming, and then it was gone. 

“Right there, yes yes yes,” Zelda whined as her hips lifted and she spasmed, crying out and shaking as Paya’s fingers slowed to a stop. Link’s lap was soaked and his cock twitched feebly against his abdomen. He wasn’t so much pushed out this time as he was left behind in the quake of Zelda’s climax. He watched as Zelda shook and moaned, leaning back against Paya as she slowed her hand to a stop, pushing a finger into her before spreading her again for Link to watch her throb in her hands. 

It was incredible. 

Paya bit her lip and Zelda moved her hands away as she climbed back on with a satisfied sigh. Paya moved to the side so she could lick her nipple, which she seemed to like well enough. Link reached a hand out to toy with her pussy and she wriggled her buttocks at him. She was either still wet, or wet again.

Link wondered what it would be like to have one woman ride his cock and the other his face. The temptation grew too strong and he grasped Paya by the thigh, dragging her back to him as he gave curt instructions to straddle his face. She did tentatively but his impatience got the better of him and fumbled for the pillow, shoving it under his head as best he could so he could stick his tongue out and-

“Oh!” her reaction was immediate. She ground down on his tongue and pressed a hand to the center of his chest. At first he tried to write her a love letter with his tongue but he kept forgetting the words, and her grinding told him she could write it better herself, so he just stuck his tongue out and occasionally kissed and sucked her as she used his mouth.

Focusing on Paya’s delicious pussy had helped to mute some of the pleasure at the base of his spine, but as she circled her hips on his face, Zelda was coming- _again_ \- sinking to the hilt and riding out small inner waves of pleasure, squeezing him and holding him in place. 

She started to move again and he heard both women moan together. He was being used like some depraved sex slave and he _loved_ it. But there was no way he was going to be able to let her reach another one, he was already so close. 

And then he couldn’t breathe- Paya was literally sitting against his nose- the scent of her arousal filled each of his senses as his nose pressed against her soft entrance, gently being fucked as her thighs crushed his head. 

He was just thinking about how he was going to die from asphyxiation and how he was okay with that when she let him go. He couldn’t think about the quivering ass in his face or the silk on his tongue because he was aware of Zelda screaming, another deeper orgasm clenching the life out of him-

Or rather, her orgasm set off his own, and he was barely able to pull out when his seed exploded, leaving a trail over her pussy as he shot stream after stream onto her stomach and his own, singing his own sweet release. 

“Fuck, did he come inside me?” Zelda asked, and Link looked down to confirm that a small dribble was leaking from her. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried-” But Paya was on it, she leaned over his cum stained torso and _sucked her cunt_ , cleaning her out with her tongue while Zelda whimpered. Was it possible to get hard again so soon? Or could he just keep going?

“Just a little,” Paya said and Zelda ran off to the bathroom and turned on the shower and tossed a wet cloth to him without so much as a thank you. 

Which, honestly, was fine with Link. His body hummed in satisfaction and he lay exhausted, handing the cloth to Paya and running a hand over her calf as she eyed the bathroom door as if she was trying to make a decision. 

“Will you stay?” he asked quietly. He had no business asking anything of her now, but he really wanted a moment alone with her. She nodded and ran a hand through his hair affectionately. It stabbed his heart.

Still, he motioned for her to lay with him. “That was incredible,” he said. “Thank you.” _I miss you_ , he didn’t say. 

“Hmmm, thank _you_.” she said nuzzling against him. 

“Still grossed out by dick?” 

She laughed and then hummed. “I think...I _prefer_ pussy. Like. okay yeah you feel good, I admit it, but without Zelda’s, uhm, _assistance_ , I’m not sure I would have ever been able to get off from that alone.”

Link nodded. He regretted all the times he neglected to take more time making sure she came. He tried to remember if she had ever contracted around him like that before, but he was sure he'd remember it if she did. He did know that she had never made noise like she did today. Well, except for a few times during foreplay when he was 100% sure she had climaxed.

He had always been too shy- or perhaps egotistical- to ask her if she came, mostly because the one time he did she had replied that she hadn't. No matter how hard he tried after that he could never get more than a few sighs from her while they made love, and he just wrote it off as her quiet nature. Now he knew he was wrong.

“I- I think Zelda has different sex than me.” she said after a while.

“What do you mean?” 

“She can come just from sex, and, wow, she can do that a lot can’t she?”

He smiled and chuckled, “yeah.” pulling her close. 

“It’s no wonder you love her,” she said, reflexively petting his hair. He was going to reply with his own confession, but closed his mouth again as she continued.

“I think I’m falling for her, too.” 

He had never seen Paya so confident and passionate before. No doubt, Zelda had brought that out in her. 

He pulled from his memory bank what he knew-or thought he knew- about Paya. She liked to be held and kissed, she seemed to get the most satisfaction from making love when they were pressed close together, when he whispered sweetly to her and kept a slow pace. He tried to pinpoint exactly when they stopped being so intimate, when she first turned her back to him for a quick fuck, but he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Sometime after he began talking to her about his memories of Zelda, he realized. He had been too preoccupied with his own objectives that he had totally lost sight of what Paya wanted. With a sharp pang, he realized he had never once asked her.

He had a sinking feeling he would regret that for a long time.

 _I’m sorry I wasn’t enough_.


	4. Pisces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know a conversation needs to be had between you and another. A pragmatic and practical approach is the best way to go about it today. Try to resist the urge to flatter and console; you have needs of your own to address. 
> 
> Daily Affirmation: I am compassion and healing

“I do not fall in love with everyone,” Link said, scandalized.

Sidon rolled his eyes, knowing Link couldn’t see it. He wondered if perhaps he should have chosen different words, but sometimes Link needed tough love. He hugged him from behind and ruffled his hair.

He looked around the guest room that might as well have had Link’s name on it. No one ever used it, except when in the company of the Queen. The room was heated by a series of solar panels, a brilliant Zora construction that was created by one of the great Zora architects when Sidon was just a zygote.

Winters in The Domain were generally mild yet too cold for Hylians, and thus The Hylian Suite had been developed. It had been out of use since he was a pup, but the Zora were more than happy to ‘dry it out,’ so to speak, and furnish it for their first Hylian guests once Link and Zelda had restored order to Hyrule. The room was comfortable enough, aside from being warm enough for a clambake, Sidon thought as his scales itched from the dry air. He supposed he wasn’t meant to spend much time in here but a little sacrifice for the sake of the one he loved meant some discomfort on occassion. 

He loved the Hylian blue linens that tucked smoothly across the bed, and the crisp white of the shining walls. The crystalline furniture was decorated with silver filigree and plushy white pillows topped every surface, as Zora were convinced that pillows were a luxury Hylians couldn’t live without. Other than the one that Link laid his head on or shoved into his mouth while mating, he had never seen a Hylian do _anything_ with the silly cushions. He leaned against one now on the bed, the softness strange, like laying on a bed of marimo.

“What about Barta?” Sidon asked, petting Link's hair.

“I wasn’t _in love_ with her, just infatuated for a little while. And her _sisters_ were beautiful too." Sidon could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You definitely told Vilia you loved her though.” Sidon remarked. 

“Yeah, I did say that once, but you know she helped me-”

“And Romi?” 

A pause. “Who’s Romi?” 

“The lovely Shiekah with the arrows?” He must have misremembered her name or Link forgot about her, he thought with amusement. Early in their relationship Link pined for her and went out of his way to buy from her shop specifically and refused all offers for archery gear from the Zora. Except for shock arrows, of course. Speaking of which, watching Link take down a Lynel was hot-

“Oh, Rola. She was just a fling.” Link shrugged.

“With a woman in the very same village as the one to whom you have let shatter your heart?” 

“That’s not fair.” Link said, turning toward him, eyes glinting ice blue. Sidon smiled to himself. _That’s my hero_.

“Then there was Bozai, Beedle, Gotter-”

“Okay, okay, I see your point, sheesh.” Link said, flopping back into his lap dramatically. 

“You’ve claimed to love each and every one of them.” Sidon chided gently.

“Love is a little strong. I definitely adored them. Even lusted at them.”

"Several times." Sidon sang. “You must have broken many hearts with your careless words,” Sidon tried to gentle the sting by rubbing the small of his back. 

"There are multiple ways to love someone." Link sighed.

“Sometimes it makes me wonder if you really love me,” Sidon let slip.

“What? Of course I love you.” Link looked up at him wide eyed.

“I’m just joking,” he tried to brush it off. It wasn't easy to love someone who needed so much love, knowing that yours alone would never be enough for him. But anyway, that would hardly matter soon-

Link climbed up into his lap, his shins planted on Sidon's thighs. Link pulled his face to him. “Sidon. I admit I’ve been flippant with a few people-”

Sidon squinted at him as if to say _really?_

“Okay, a lot of people. I did honestly believe I loved them all at one time or another.”

“Being grateful or indebted is not the same thing as _love_.”

“You don’t think I love her?”

“I think you believe you do.” He said slowly, stroking his knuckles over the Hylian’s cheek. 

“Are you trying to be mean?” Link looked away.

“No, my love, never. I am trying to ascertain if you truly love her or if you’re having a fit of jealousy.” There was no point in lying to Link, he was an excellent truthseer. But how he answered this would direct the conversation, and Sidon was not sure if he was ready for his part of it.

Link sighed and Sidon pulled him into his arms, letting him rest against his chest and playing with his hair. 

“With Zelda, it was always just... _there_. I felt this completely irrational desire to be with her, and to do anything for her." Link sighed. "She completes me.” 

Sidon nodded, this was a long talked about subject and one that had accidentally led Sidon to lean down and kiss Link that first time. That was a long ago conversation and one that had animated Link into asking questions of Sidon, about what he remembered of her, and if she talked about him affectionately. Sidon was not much help as he had been little more than a pup at the time and loved Zelda in the way that children do. But the more Link had talked, the more he had wanted to see Link’s happiness grow, and the urge to kiss him had become overwhelming until it just sort of happened.

He hadn’t expected Link to respond so passionately, and was equally surprised at how many subsequent visits became routine before Link confessed to being curious if they could explore _more_. Sidon had hoped and anxiously anticipated that such a day would come, and was entirely unsure how to share such intimacy with a Hylian whose anatomy would surely reject his own. Not to mention male Hylians did not mate with other males, or at least Hylian culture made it taboo. It was also fairly rare in Zora culture, but not unheard of. 

Exploring was fun and sexy and intense, but the first time the attempted to mate, Sidon was so nervous that he was unable to perform at all. Link still was not deterred, insisting they try again the next day with a little more success, though he still worried that his size would hurt him, or that he wouldn't pull out in time. In the following days Link asked to try it again, and again, and again until they finally found a rhythm that worked for both of them and eased through Sidon's fears.

“I don’t remember much other than this warm kind of affection, but I can feel the hole she’s left in my heart and that’s how I know I loved Mipha.” Link went on.

Sidon hugged him closer. Link was not one for many words, so when he did open up Sidon tried his best to just listen. He had a problem with wanting to make things better though, and often rushed from sorrow to happiness just to ease the tension. Clearly that’s not what Link needed today, and Sidon was afraid what might come out of his mouth if he did speak out of turn. 

“But you,” Link said, tipping Sidon’s chin down to look at him. “I know I love you because I _need_ you, Sidon.” He watched as Link licked his lips and his eyes slid half shut. 

_Come on, fishbrain, focus, you have a task to complete. Don’t -what are you doing? Are you seriously kissing him right now? Stop, you have something you need to say before you- oh, but that’s exquisite_. 

Whatever was on the tip of Sidon’s tongue was lost to the decadent luxury of having his head fin scritched. He purred in delight and nuzzled into the touch. 

Link made a soft noise and Sidon’s gills flared as the scent of arousal flooded his senses. His purr turned into a low predatory growl and he turned his head to trap fingers between his teeth and sucked.

“Oh,” Link said, caught off guard. It was always so strange to Sidon that Link didn’t recognize the first signs of his own arousal unless his genitalia reacted. Sidon, on the other hand, used his senses to escalate the mood quickly, having no real patience for Hylian mating rituals, or what Link referred to as ‘foreplay.’

It didn’t matter- Link responded very well to the more aggressive sexual tastes of Zora, and there were plenty of very Hylian games that Sidon had learned to appreciate and even crave- up to and including the stimulation of _both_ claspers. His Zora mates had never seemed to take nearly as much interest in his cocks as Link did, and while it was sometimes helpful to use his mouth on a female in heat, having those attentions returned were rare, but Link had no such qualms. Zora, after all, mated almost primarily for progeny; and it was really only his love for Link, and the Hylian’s own voracious lust that fed his own base needs and heightened his sense of pleasure.

Speaking of needs, Sidon could feel Link’s as his thighs and hips tensed, lightly pressing his cock up against him. Sidon was not exposed but it wouldn’t be long. 

“You need me because she can’t fuck you like I do,” he growled again, releasing Link’s fingers and flipping him onto his back. Link made a noise of surprise as he nibbled and sharp line down Link’s torso, through his shirt. “Take off your clothes, Champion.”

Link whimpered softly and struggled to take his tunic off with Sidon’s weight on top of him. Sidon ignored his wordless complaint, cupping his erection in his hand. His pheromones were addictive, he nuzzled and mouthed at the flesh.

Link moaned helplessly, trying to arch his back up and pull his shirt off, but only managing to pull the tunic up to his shoulders before his hips raised into the touch. Sidon continued his slow torture, enjoying the way Link struggled.

“Why are you still dressed?” Sidon grumbled. Before Link could respond, he tore the pants with his claws, bearing him from hip to thigh. Link’s cock settled against his abdomen as Sidon licked and kissed the organ, being sure to keep his sharp teeth safely behind the soft curve of his mouth. 

Link muttered something about his best pants and cried out as Sidon roughly dragged him up his chest by his hips. He pulled Link’s ass apart and salivated at the scent and sight as Link’s legs folded toward his chest, his torso and head swaying against his stomach like a ragdoll at the rough treatment. 

He delved his tongue into his pink hole, swirling and lubricating him for what was to come. 

“Oh fuck,” Link moaned, completely at Sidon’s mercy as he tongue fucked his asshole. 

“You’re so small, how are you supposed to take me?” Sidon asked, knowing full well Link was not only capable but loved it. He could feel himself emerge, the larger right cock already throbbing and dancing as it hardened and grew. 

“Daddy please,” Link whispered, voice thin with strain. One hand groped at Sidon's thigh and the other sought his erections. 

So that’s where this was going tonight, was it? Sidon taunted him with a denial, swaying from side to side just enough to keep Link off balance. 

Link huffed angrily, then whined and tried to close his legs as Sidon flicked his sac, causing a stinging sensation followed by the telltale tightening as it fed his arousal. 

“What was that?” Sidon asked dangerously, inserting a fingertip into the hole carefully. 

“Hnnnnothing, ahahhaa?!” Link cried in pain and pleasure as Sidon sunk his teeth into his fleshy cheek, suckling small dropletts of blood as his finger teased Link’s entrance. 

Sidon let his first knuckle slip in and then retract. He did this several times until Link was writhing and his cock dripped onto his abdomen. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Sidon purred, his slick saliva coating the smaller man’s asshole with every small push. 

“Uh huh,” Link’s stomach muscles were taut and his arms corded with strain as he gripped Sidon’s thighs, hanging on by a leg hooked onto his shoulder and Sidon holding his sleight figure up with one hand. 

“Do you think your tiny little cock and slutty asshole are going to be enough to please Daddy?” Sidon growled. It was easy to play this game; it gave his instincts a chance to play without bloodying his bedmate too much. 

He removed his finger and brought the other thigh up to his shoulder, but he should have known that this would put him at a disadvantage. Link used the strength of his core to swing himself up over Sidon’s shoulders, the momentum knocking him flat onto the bed as Link’s cock dangled in front of his face. 

“Is it still too small when it’s fucking your throat?” Link said gruffly, pushing himself into Sidon’s waiting mouth.

Oral sex was always a little tricky; Sidon relied on his tongue to provide the friction Link sought, his razor sharp teeth too dangerous and his desire to nibble too strong. He made “ahhh,” sounds as Link thrust into his mouth, his hands massaging his crest until Sidon couldn’t take anymore and pushed Link’s hips out of his face and to the side, tumbling Link onto his side as he sidled up behind him and let his slick cock come into contact with its target.

Link tucked his legs up enough to expose himself for perfect alignment, Sidon’s cock teasing and stretching just inside the tight ring of muscle. Link moaned and pushed back, taking inch by inch. 

“Good boy,” Sidon groaned, fucking him only as far as Link had pushed himself onto his cock. 

It went on like this for several moments. When Link felt more stretched and ready he’d push back another glorious half inch, or inch, or whatever, and Sidon would grunt and pull back, thrusting in to that edge. At some point Link reached down and slid the second cock between his legs and up along his shaft. The left was shorter, but what it lacked in length it more than made up for in girth. Link was so much smaller it was hard to envision him taking either cock fully. 

Lucky for Link, Sidon do not need to be hilted, the tip of his cock being the most sensitive and pleasurable. 

Sidon rocked into Link, his claws leaving deep divots in his thigh as he whispered to Link how dirty he was, how filthy and small and slutty to take such a big cock in his ass. In the next breath he praised him for being so good, perfect even, and then professing his love over and over again as if the more he said it the more it would mean. 

Link rubbed their cocks together as he cried out at the rough fucking, asking for more, harder, deeper, Sidon answering each plea in small measures of force. 

“I want you to come for me, my little champion,” Sidon groaned, bringing Link up on top of him as he slipped over his own perilous gorge, freezing as his seed emptied deliciously slow in short bursts. 

Link’s telltale broken yowl indicated that Sidon’s clasper had attached inside of him. Link’s movements became much smaller as his hips ground down on the pressure, his own orgasm erupting onto Sidon’s smaller organ, drawing a second spasm of cum from the cock in his hand, forcing the cock inside him to loosen its grip.

Link rode Sidon’s hips as they lifted from the bed, dumping his seed onto Link’s abdomen and cock. Link let out gasps of pleasure, shaking as he floated back into his body. 

It would be a few moments before Sidon could remove himself from Link safely. He curled around the small man and kissed him, stroking his side as Link whimpered, Sidon's cock still twitching inside of him. 

“I love this,” Link moaned as he squirmed his bottom against Sidon. “I love when you fill me.”

Sidon knew that Hylians had much shorter orgasms but they seemed to be more intense than his own. He sighed as his seed filled the vestibule, kissing and whispering adorations to the love of his life, wishing beyond anything that he could take Link as his mate, but of course that was impossible. 

As slowly as he had ejaculated, his cock slid free of his lover. Sidon winced at the sheer amount of fluid that followed, hoping yet again that it was okay, even though Link swore it’s what he wanted. Sidon wasn’t sure how it managed to be pleasurable for him but he was unable to deny Link anything, and the self satisfied smile and hum of the tiny Hylian made his heart ache in a way that no one ever had. 

And yet, Sidon thought as they bathed and groomed each other, Link would undoubtedly understand when Sidon informed him that he was expected to propose to Lady Splenden during the spring summit in Faron.

But how could he do it now? Having just made love, and still feeling Link’s heavy heartbeat against his palm as his still fresh heartache rested on his soul, it would not do to add to his burden. Let him have this love, both of them, for just one more night. 

“Thank you, my love.” Link said, nuzzling against him and kissing him sweetly. “I needed that.”

After a long silence, Sidon finally asked the question that had been on his mind. 

“So how do you know you love Paya?”

“Because it’s been weeks since I’ve last touched her and my heart still aches _.”_ Link said, nuzzling against him. “And when I think about her and-her new lover-” he said it like it was difficult to get out, “I feel this strong sense of love and wanting to protect her from the heartache _I_ feel.

“Is there reason to believe her new partner will break her heart?”

“No,” Link confessed, “but I just want to wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe." Link snorted, "She’d never tolerate that. She’s already incredibly strong and can protect herself better than anyone- but who’s going to protect her heart?”

Sidon let out a deep sigh and kissed him. “I know how you feel,” he whispered. 

Sidon pulled him closer. No; today was not the day. He could hold onto his own anxieties about the future just a little bit longer.


	5. Virgo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may feel more self-righteous than usual, and have less patience for your partner’s insecurities. This could be a recipe for disaster, or, if handled with love and kindness, it could bring you closer together. 
> 
> Daily Affirmation: I accept myself and others as perfectly imperfect. I find beauty in all the small things.

She had unwittingly released a beast.

Ever since she seduced Paya into her bed, she had become insatiable. Zelda almost had a hard time keeping up with her appetite, but now that they had worked out a routine, to Link's relief (and her own, if she was honest), it was easier to accommodate both of her lovers, almost entirely separately. Once Paya had discovered that she was a lesbian, they all felt freer to explore their own relationships while also making time for each other. It was nice, all things considered.

That being said, the beast had been silently brooding for days. Honestly, what was Zelda's attraction to people who were always so damn _quiet_? She had a tendency to read too much into silence, so she made an effort to act as though everything was perfectly normal. Paya would tell her if something was wrong, right?

She continued to add things to the Slate inventory and talk to herself. Out loud, because that wasn’t weird when you had company. It definitely wasn't weird when you tried to keep an upbeat tone to make up for the laconism of said company.

“We plan on stopping at a few settlements on the way there and back, and probably visit the Rito again, we never make it to them nearly as often as we should. I hope the weather cooperates for once.” She shivered, just thinking about the late spring snow showers sent a shiver up her spine.

“Do you think I’ll need to take the down coat though?” she said after a moment, trying to coax her companion out of silence.

She shrugged. 

“Are you going to just shrug and huff all night then?” Zelda snapped. Well, so much for waiting her out.

“I’ve never been to Hebra, how should I know what’s appropriate attire?” 

“Oh, honestly, Paya.”

Paya leaned against the post of the bed, lips closed tight. Zelda sighed and added the coat to the Slate before tossing it to the side and crawling across the bed to grab her hand. She must have thought she was smooth, adjusting her chopsticks instead to avoid the contact. Zelda sat up.

“You can’t ignore me forever.” she finally said. “You’re my _personal_ _guard._ ”

“Yes, the one who always stays behind, _not_ guarding your person.” Paya retorted. “If I _must_ speak, then _order_ me to speak, Your Highness.”

Zelda pulled back, hurt. “You don’t have to call me that when we’re alone.”

Silence. 

“What do you want me to do?” Zelda asked quietly.

“Something you’ll never agree to.” Paya snorted.

Zelda hopped off the bed. “You want to go with us.”

Paya glared at her. That was a yes. 

“Paya, I _need_ you _here_.”

“And _I_ need to protect you!”

“By protecting my kingdom while I’m away!”

“While you run around The Wilds looking for _the gods know what_ , with _Him_! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!” Paya never raised her voice, but she did so now. 

“I do in fact know a thing or two about danger, Paya.” Zelda said as calmly as she could manage. Was she just being jealous, or was she sincere? If she asked now, surely it would start a fight, and Zelda didn't want to fight.

“Then let me go with you!” 

“I can’t!” Zelda finally raised her voice back. Paya looked at her surprised. She closed her mouth again. 

Zelda dropped to her knees in front of her, reaching for her hands. When Paya pulled them out of her grasp Zelda held onto her skirt. “I beg of you, please understand me.”

Paya looked down on her and the anger began to fade from her eyes and jaw. 

"I don't want to fight with you." Zelda started again when Paya still did not respond.

She took a deep breath. “As the aristocracy has reentered the castle, I need someone strong and trustworthy to keep an eye on them. It’s a job only a Sheikah warrior can do from the shadows.”

Paya sighed. “It’s a shit excuse.” 

Zelda couldn’t help but smile and reach for her hand again. “Can you imagine putting _Link_ in charge of keeping an eye on those cunning bastards?”

Paya did smile at that. 

Zelda hugged her legs. “I want to travel with you, I do. Just...not now. Not this time.”

“You said that last time, too.”

It was true, she did. She needed to own that. A strong woman always owns her mistakes. “Yes, and I’m very sorry this keeps happening.”

“How are you supposed to keep your word if I’m the only one you trust to look over Hyrule Castle?”

That was fair. Paya wasn’t just a dangerous weapon, she was also smart. And beautiful, Zelda couldn’t help but think. Her hands unbunched her skirt and smoothed it over her strong shapely thighs. “Link can handle it for a _few_ days.” Zelda admitted.

"Hmm," Paya said without affect.

But Zelda was distracted. Her hands wandered to Paya’s hamstrings and massaged the tight muscle gently. “I bet you’d love Lurelin,” Zelda lowered her voice just enough to hint at seduction. She hadn’t meant to placate her this way, but goddess, her body was gorgeous, and being on her knees in front of her gave her the perfect view of the curve of her hip and the strength of her feminine thighs. “And I know _I_ would love to see you in a swimsuit.” She let her hands trail up to squeeze her buttocks. 

Paya gasped. “Zelda, what are you doing?”

“Enjoying the countryside,” Zelda lilted, finding the waistband of her leggings and tugging them down, immediately kissing the smooth flesh of her thighs as they were bared. 

Paya squeaked and sat back on the bed as she was hobbled by her pant legs around her ankles. Zelda reached up and tugged her panties off and caressed her legs gently. She pressed the flat of her palms into the join of her hips, thumbs teasing her labia. She twitched and slammed her legs together.

“I’m still angry,” Paya protested weakly.

“I’m trying to say sorry.” 

“You can’t fuck everything better.”

“What about kisses?” Zelda coaxed her thighs apart with her hands, planting more kisses up each inch of exposed vulnerable flesh. 

“What? That’s not--mmmmphhhh.” Paya complained as Zelda brought her mouth to her center kissing her lips softly. Zelda opened her mouth to flick her tongue over her clit, testing Paya’s reaction. She pushed the skirt further up and out of the way.

Paya gave her favorite telltale signal of approval and pressed her hips into the bed and tilted her pelvis toward Zelda’s tongue. Zelda answered the silent plea by sucking her clit into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it the way she knew Paya loved.

Zelda struggled with one hand to remove the pants from Paya’s ankle, never stopping her mouth from moving and shaking her head yes and no a few times, tongue pointed. When she was finally free she lifted that leg onto her shoulder and grabbed her hip. 

Paya moved her other leg to the edge of the bed, using the new position to arch and drop her hips, grinding her pussy against Zelda. She loved it when Paya fucked her face like this, taking control and letting out tiny squeaks of pleasure. 

Paya looked so hot when she was confident and demanding. Unable to help herself, Zelda shoved a hand into her own pants and rubbed at herself to siphon off some of her own building frustration. 

“Take your clothes off and get up here,” Paya said so softly Zelda almost missed it. She gave one last longing kiss to Paya’s cunt before standing up, face flushed. She turned her back on Paya and pulled her pants down slowly over the swell of her ass, bending forward and bringing her knees together to better display her own wet folds. She didn’t need to turn around to know her silver haired lover was watching attentively. 

She took her time taking off layer after layer, turning to watch Paya watch her, and running her hands over her body to draw her eyes where she wanted them. It did not escape her that Paya had tossed her own clothing to the floor and laid back on one elbow, playing with herself, her eyes glued to Zelda. 

Zelda hopped up onto the bed and climbed between Paya’s legs, pressing their groins together and leaning down to take her breast in her mouth. She worked her legs apart and let out a high pitched moan as Paya’s wet clit rubbed against hers. 

She kissed circles around Paya’s nipple before sucking it into her mouth, rocking her hips against her. Paya raised her pelvis in response and together they danced in a lewd rhythm. Their soft fleshy lady sex was comprised mostly of wet sticky sliding and kissing. Paya wrapped her hands in Zelda’s hair and pulled her closer, kissing and caressing the curves of her body as their movements became more frenzied, more needful. 

Zelda loved the feeling of Paya on top of her, but her vulva was much better adapted for making love this way. Zelda didn’t get as much from it when she was on top, but her climax was only a secondary consideration. She was more interested in the close proximity, the touching, the soft catch in Paya’s breath that let her know _she_ loved it. 

She spread her lips to better stimulate Paya’s clit, fitting into her folds like she belonged there. Taking the hint, Paya lifted her knees and reached back to grasp Zelda’s ass in her hands, pulling the flesh apart to hold her open. She sucked on Zelda’s nipple as she thrust against her. 

Paya’s bright ruby eyes slid shut as her head hit the bed, and Zelda smiled, leaning over her until their breasts rubbed together. She grabbed Paya by the neck and pulled her face back to her, leaving a sloppy passionate kiss on her mouth. 

Zelda was more than happy to keep doing this all night, taking it slow, kissing and rolling her hips against the beautiful Sheikah and soaking in her sighs and explorative fingers. Paya’s hips canted up and she clutched Zelda’s breast, a soft ‘haaa!” expelling from her as her thighs hugged Zelda close and she trembled. 

Zelda didn't dare stop until Paya pulled her to her side with her and slid her thigh between them, continuing the soft slow petting and nuzzling against her, kissing her lazily and humming quietly. 

Fingers eventually replaced thighs and hips, and Zelda finally came under the gentle manipulation of delicate fingertips, shuddering and moaning Paya’s name against her lips. 

They lay with limbs intertwined, Paya finger combing Zelda’s hair for a long while, enjoying the silence and the lack of expectation or duty in that particular moment. Just the two of them, satisfied and content to be with each other.

“I wish it could always be like this.” Zelda finally said, melancholy muffling her voice. She hugged Paya tight and buried her face in her bosom. 

Paya squeezed her and kissed her brow. “You are always working on things that are larger than life. I just can't help but worry.”

Zelda looked up at her. “Anything worth doing is never easy. I take calculated risks because I _have_ to. I don't want you to worry.” 

“I know,” Paya thumbed Zelda’s lip, “everything you do is brilliant and brave and it’s why I love you.” 

Zelda’s eyes locked on Paya’s, whose opened a little wider at the realization of what she had said. Zelda pursed her lips, wondering what she should say. Thank you? Me too? I promise not to die? Does this mean you're not mad at me?

“Can you repeat that please?” is what she settled on. 

Paya swallowed and tucked her chin, ensuring that her meaning could not be misconstrued based on the closeness of her face and the tenderness of her lips. “I am in love with you,” she whispered.

A tear slid from the corner of Zelda’s eye and she reached up to kiss Paya fiercely. She pulled their bodies together and wrapped her in a tight embrace as if that would be enough to show Paya exactly how she felt about that. 

“I love you, too,” she breathed. “Paya.”

Zelda gently pried herself from her lover’s arms, gathering her things as quietly as possible so as not to wake her. When she was ready to leave for the journey, she leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek. 

Paya reached a hand out and kissed it. 

“When you get back, can we go somewhere? Just the two of us?”

Zelda nodded, nuzzling against her lover’s hand. “Just the two of us. I promise.” She slowly let those fingers slip from her hand as she turned toward the door.

Zelda had no way of knowing that by the end of the week, while exploring the cavernous recesses of a chasm just east of Hebra, in a lost ancient temple, she would unwittingly unleash a beast, and change her fate-and the course of history.


	6. Aries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Today holds the promise of new insight in old relationships and interests. Conversations and thoughts tend to revolve around satisfaction levels, love, or complicated social situations. You might learn something new that gives you a little more clarity on a matter that has confused or even haunted you. (Aries, May 21, 2020. cafeastrology.com)_  
>    
> _Daily Affirmation: I live with intent._

Perhaps he has gone too far this time, he thinks as he pulls at the restraints. He steadies his breath and tries to push the panic down. _Never let your enemy know when they’re under your skin._

He had honestly thought she would just throw them out or put them in a chest to be forgotten. Or, more likely, she would set them on fire and curse his name and his infernal sense of humor.

A few weeks previous to this particular...predicament, Gan had gifted Paya with a set of leather tethers and a shiny new riding whip. 

“I don’t ride horses?” she had said confused, and when he named it a _flogger_ used for _a different kind of ride_ , her perplexity transitioned to horror then to mortification just as he expected it would. It was perfect. It was hilarious. It was the best birthday gag he had pulled in recent history. 

Zelda scolded him and even Link looked uncomfortable. 

“I half expected you to thank me,” he had said to her at the time. It was no secret that she hated him and he went out of his way to taunt her whenever he could. Watching her blush was a treat and he just couldn’t help himself. 

When he had brought it up nonchalantly this afternoon, he was anticipating her anger, but not for her to actually proposition him.

“It’s interesting that you should bring it up.” she said nonchalantly, though she did blush. “I have been practicing.”

“Oh?” he said with amusement.

“I’ve been doing some research, and have learned quite a few techniques. In theory, anyway,” she was blushing beautifully but judging by the way she smirked at him, it was nothing compared to his own astonishment. 

“Come now, don’t be so surprised. Isn’t that what you wanted?” she laughed. “What kind of _friend_ would I be to not appreciate my birthday gifts.”

For once he had nothing to say as she went on. “So then I got to thinking, there must be a reason why you thought I’d enjoy them, no?” She cut off another piece of sausage and ate it happily.

Truth be told, this was the longest conversation they had had in a long time. She usually avoided him at all costs, but now that he thought about it, she had recently started sitting at the main table when he took dinner in the Castle. 

“Are you suggesting I tie you up?” dinner all but forgotten as he leaned forward to speak softly. Just in case this was actually going where he thought it was.

She smiled and looked down at her meal. He watched her as she picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her mouth. “No,” she said slowly, setting the napkin down and trailing a finger over the table. “Just the opposite.”

It was his turn to laugh, though the glint in her eye and the wicked smile on her face caught him so off guard it trailed off into more of an amused hum.

"I am quite interested in hearing what you propose with this knew knowledge." He said with a wolfish grin.

The resulting conversation was some of the most interesting they had ever shared, and by the time dinner had concluded they were the only two left in the hall. He had barely noticed until she suggested they move their conversation to someplace more private.

She held a door open for him and he entered, ducking his head and taking stock of his new surroundings. “Nice digs,” he said as she closed the door behind him. 

It was a pretty sterile room, no personal touches save for a tapestry above a desk with a provincial town scene on it that seemed vaguely familiar. The bed was large by Hylian standards but shoved against the wall as if its function was to stay out of the way. The center of the room was empty, clearly used for practicing hidden Sheikah arts away from prying eyes. Or so he imagined. 

Atop a desk were the birthday presents he had given her and two books: _Hylia in Furs_ and _The Lustful Gerudo._

“You can set your things down,” she said with her back to him, rifling through a chest and drawing out a few things that she then placed on the bed one by one. 

He sat his pack down absently, watching her bend over the chest to give him the perfect unobstructed view of her bottom. Her leggings hid nothing from his imagination as the skirt rode up each time she bent forward, generously allowing him to drink in the sight of her strong broad thighs and tight ass.

“Would you like some water?” she asked as he watched her move slowly, deliberately, confidently. 

“Wine?” he asked, his throat tightening as he recognized some of the new implements. A peacock feather, a dog collar, a silk sash, rope with a knot tied in the center and finally a short wooden straightedge. 

“That’s not a good idea,” she said, laying out the restraints carefully. “It might dull sensation, throwing off your pain threshold.”

“Water, then.” he cleared his throat. She had actually done her research. 

She shrugged out of her tunic and added it to a pile of garments to be laundered. She uncorked a bottle of fresh spring water and poured it into a bowl, then set it at her feet. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Perhaps you’re not thirsty after all?” she tilted her head and smiled with an innocence that she did not possess, he decided. 

“Are we beginning then?” he asked.

“Whenever you’re ready.” she said with more pep than strictly necessary. 

“Hmmmm,” he said, “You know I don’t think I will, _mistress_.” he called her bluff.

She eyed him for a minute and it felt like they would just stare at each other for hours. She then shrugged and turned back to the bed. He watched the strong line of her back as she ran her hand down the side of each implement. “Are these okay?” 

“At present,” he successfully kept his voice and his breath even. 

“And the knife?” 

He nodded once, “as discussed.”

She picked up the leather collar and brought it over to him, snapping it with a tug. “Kneel.”

He could feel himself warm at her words, and he did as he was told. “Hylians are so damn short,” he grumbled as if saying it out loud explained his actions. 

“I’m Sheikah, not Hylian.” 

He winced. “I apologize.” 

“No need, we’re closely related.” She put the collar on his neck, adjusted it and then fastened it, slipping two fingers beneath the leather. His skin burned where her fingers gingerly caressed the sensitive skin at his throat sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his groin. _Easy, you fool. She's barely touched you._

“Good?” she asked as she ran a finger over the new collar. 

“‘S'fine,” he watched her lips move and tried to ground himself. He tilted his head to let the stiff leather bite into his flesh just a little. He did not rise from his crouch. “Is it a tattoo or cosmetic?” he asked, studying her face.

“It’s dye made from chickaloo tree bark and shed rhino beetle exoskeletons.” 

“I almost wish I didn’t ask.”

She tugged the ring of the collar, and pulled him onto all fours. “Come on, I believe you were thirsty. Be a good pet and drink some water.” When he hesitated, she was kind enough to toe the dish to him. “And take off your shirt before we go any further. It’d be a shame to soil it.”

No one dared to humiliate him, but if anyone could do it, it would be Paya. It was the perfect setup: he wanted to know what she’d be like in bed but the fact that she wasn’t into men had put a crimp in that particular fantasy. 

And he had accidentally caught her interest with the restraints and flogger, and apparently she had started by testing them out on herself before coming to the conclusion that she wanted to know what it felt like to do it to another person.

The conversation after that was simple: she would need a willing partner she didn’t already have a relationship with to test it out. She had confessed to Gan that she had always been curious, and Gan was more than happy to show her the ropes, both literally and figuratively. 

They perfectly understood that neither would tell anyone about what they were doing as it was so outside of the range of their normal personalities. Even if they did, no one would believe it. To everyone who knew them, they hated each other. 

But that had never stopped Gan before, and it wasn’t going to get in the way now, he thought as she finished tying him to the chair. 

His mouth was no longer dry yet his thirst remained unquenched.

The leather is still a little stiff and will cut into the skin if he strains against it too hard. Still, the threat is enough to increase the tempo of his breathing. He watches her as she picks up one device after another, dropping them back on the bed while considering her options. 

“I have to admit that your form is quite attractive” she hums, pulling the chopsticks from her hair. She trails them over his chest and nipples, using the flat end to hit his nipple repeatedly. He lets out a soft ‘ah’ at the sensation and her eyes light up. 

She tugs on the ring in the other one and he bites his lip. ‘Unghhh.” So she was going to jump right in, and he didn’t really have time to adjust his body to the sensations. 

“Do they make your nipples more sensitive?” she asks, sliding her finger into the ring, sending delicious coils of heat up his chest and into his cheeks. 

“Definitely.” 

“Hmmmm,” She gropes his half hard cock and makes a noise of inquiry. 

“Have you ever held one of those before?” he asks with a dry chuckle. She squeezes him hard and his laugh fizzles into a helpless gasp of shock and discomfort.

“I have, but it doesn’t really do anything for me,” she shrugs. He feels himself swell in her tight grip. “I thought Zelda said you were big though.”

He smirks “I’m not erect yet, Mistress.” It's mostly true, blood is only beginning to syphon into his organ while it lay mostly flaccid and heavy in her palm. He holds the groan in his chest as he hardens even more and she lets go so it settles against his thigh in an arc. He takes one full calming breath in an attempt to remain disinterested. His cock betrays him with a mighty throb.

“Hmmmm.” She removes her dagger from its sheath and runs the flat of the blade down his chest, being sure to catch his nipple ring on the tip. There is danger with the blade. It’s Sheikah make, after all, and no doubt honed sharp enough to cleave skin from bone. 

But she, too, is Sheikah, and her mastery of her weapon is flawless. If she leaves a mark it is because she means to, and he can already feel the welt rising across his chest. More blood surges in his groin and he takes another measured breath.

She cuts through his belt and sirwal and he tries not to whimper or flinch but the rumble in his airways gives him away. The blade is absolutely sharp and he has a moment of doubt as to if he should be trusting her of all people to do this. 

“You’re trembling,” she remarks, running her hand over his jaw, the first time she’s actually touches _him_ of her own volition. “And your jaw is clenched. My poor pet, relax, this should be _fun,_ ” she teases her thumb over his lower lip and he gnashes at her with a click of teeth as she pulls out of his reach. 

She giggles and pulls the rendered clothing aside like she's unwrapping a present. “See, I didn’t even graze you, silly piggy.”

He growls and she tuts. _I’m going to call you pig, my pet. All men are pigs, after all_ , she had said while he groveled at her feet.

She makes a face. “I will never understand what she sees in this monstrous things” she slaps at his cock in disgust.

“If you climb into my lap you might,” he can’t help the jab. He might have agreed to this game but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy.

To his surprise, she climbs over the thigh not currently occupied by his growing erection. Her knee leans against the edge of the chair, not close enough to touch him but close enough that his cock jumps. “It’s like it has a mind of its own.” She observes him with such scrutiny he thinks he’ll shrink, but it actually has the opposite effect.

“Look at how turned on you are by a little bit of bondage and a knife. Disgusting.” She flicks his frenulum with her fingernail and he cries out reflexively and curls his toes into the cold hard floor. His thighs flex slightly wider, which is the opposite of what he should be doing. He looks to the walls for silencing runes but there are none that he can see. 

“Worried someone will hear you squeal?” She climbs off his lap and comes back with the rope. “Open wide, Piggy.” 

He bites the rope knot and earns himself a _good boy_ , then she ties a simple knot that would not hold up to scrutiny if he shook his head, which was exactly what he had asked before they set the scene. 

She slides off his knee and picks up the flogger and brushes it across his skin feather light. She flicks her wrist to let the rawhide tickle his abdomen and then up to his chest. 

“Harder?” She asks and he nods once. She sweeps it over his chest, each strike a little harder than the one before. She finally pulls back and hits him _hard_ and he lets out a grunt. But it’s not the impact that turns him on.

It’s the fact that her eyes are glinting and she has this sexy little smile on her face and she makes a satisfied sound whenever he makes a noise. 

She turns her attention to his thighs and repeats the procedure, a little harder this time. She misses and lands a hit across his scrotum and he bites the knot hard crying out.

“Oh my gods, sorry,” she says and gently cups him in her hands to soothe the flesh. 

He murmurs at her and she pulls the rope from his mouth. “Keep going,” he says hoarsely. 

She smiles wide and shoves the knot back between his teeth. 

She switches implements, the wooden measuring rod hits his bicep with a loud smack. She traces it down his side and he squirms. She holds it in one hand and pulls it back with one finger, letting it go to crack on the outside of his hip. He feels himself twitch. She straddles both legs this time, her skirt hiking up thought it’s too bad she’s still wearing those damn leggings.

She uses the rod to push his chin up. "My eyes are up here, pervert." He blinks slowly and looks at her face, cheeks rosy with adrenaline and maybe even arousal, he imagines. Or hopes.

She lightly holds his cock in one hand and taps the ruler against the head with her other. She does this with slow deliberate force and he almost comes unglued. 

“Oh my _gods_ , you’re getting _turned on_ by _this?”_ She smacks him harder. He’s trying not to scream now, his thighs are shaking and his hips are pressing back into the chair. His body isn’t sure if it hurts or feels good. 

She scratches her nails down his thigh. “I kind of like how smooth you are, she remarks. “No hairs to get caught.” She gives a squeeze a little harder than comfortable but he moans anyway. 

“Your pathetic cock thinks if it leaks enough it might get to slide into this tight pussy.” 

He whimpers and she scoots forward, close enough that his length touches her hip. _So close_. She trails a hand up, tangles it in his hair and tugs his face down so she can breathe in his ear, “Would you like that?” 

“Mhhmm,” he manages. He's looking at the top swell of her breasts and licking his lips, breathing her in. _Saffron and caramelized butter. Delicious._

She moans and almost imperceptibly sways her hips against him. He takes in another intoxicating whiff and she pushes his face away with a slap. “Don’t be stupid. You’ll never get to fuck me. Dumb piggy.”

She smacks the ruler against him harder and he loses his grip on the makeshift gag. She lets it fall and doesn’t attempt to replace it. He’s breathing hard and his eyes hardly stay open. 

She strokes him once and tuts. “You dripped onto my hand,” she pushes it to his mouth and without needing to be told, he licks the droplet off, then lightly sucks the spot. When it's clean, he lays his teeth against her palm and bites. 

She pulls back with a hiss and he can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face. She hits his cock with the wooden stick.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," It hurts. He does. 

“I did not tell you to touch me,” She smacks him again. 

“HHhhrrrrrrgh,” part growl, part moan, definitely pain. It burns like hell. His arms flex and his thighs try to close, as if reflexively trying to protect the sensitive flesh. He bites the plea that almost- _almost_ -escapes. He can handle more than a few taps to his cock, surely. And the look on her face-

 _Worth it._ Seeing the resultant flush and hearing the quickening of her breath, she vibrates with heat and carnal energy. She is drunk on power and he half expects the room to burst into flame with the sparks flying between them. 

His cock twitches painfully hard as she twists a nipple in one hand and squeezes the base of his cock with the other. If she strokes him even once he will come.

“Don’t,” he whimpers in warning. He is going to explode.

She stops. “Don’t _what_?”

He shakes his head, another bead of precum slips from the tip, threatening to drip onto his mistress. “Fuck.” his voice strains and he's trembling. It's shameful. 

He loves it.

She looks down. “You’re not going to _cum_ , are you?” He knows she can feel the pulse, see the way his balls tighten. “No, I don’t think so.” She lets him go and he breathes a shaky sigh of relief. 

He watches her hand trail up her side and into her hair. She pulls the elastic free and shakes her head, silver rain falls past her shoulders. He notices that her nipples are hard through her shirt. He wonders if he can ask to lick them but forgets to ask as she squeezes his balls again. 

“Let’s ensure you don’t come before I want you to,” she sings, drawing the elastic down his shaft and then lifts his scrotum to loop it around. It’s tight and uncomfortable, but not nearly as uncomfortable as the sharp snap as she tugs at the new restraint and lets it go. 

He can’t stop the tear that leaks from his eye, and she _laughs_ and _does it again_ , harder. He’s making noises he doesn’t even recognize. 

She stands back up and releases the bindings from the chair. He immediately reaches for her-

“Don’t touch me. Not now, not ever. Unless I tell you, don’t even think about it.” She clips the two wrist restraints together in front. 

He drops his hands to his lap. 

“Get on the bed, on your knees.”

He stands and she tugs him down by his collar so hard he stumbles.

“I said on your knees,” forcing him to the floor. 

He’s grateful no one will ever know about this. 

He crawls forward and hears the smooth shhhhhfffff of cloth sliding down smooth legs. He turns to look and she slaps his ass more playful than hard. “Don’t look at me you filthy swine.”

He continues to crawl forward and reaches for the bed, “Stop.”

He freezes.

He feels the heat of the flogger grace his backside hard. His back gives out and he’s biting his arm as he holds onto edge of the bed for dear life. 

“That’s for looking at me without my permission.” Another. “For touching my hand with your disgusting mouth,” Another, harder. “For not crawling on your knees as soon as I tell you to." He braces himself for another, and another, each with a rebuke earned or implied, it doesn't matter, he takes every hit and he _thanks her for them._

She trails the torture device up the crack of his ass and he can’t help but moan and spread his thighs outward. She grabs the abused flesh in her hands and digs her nails into the skin, no doubt leaving half moon marks, if he’s lucky anyway. 

“You _are_ an ass slut,” she remarks, teasing gently with her thumb. He prays that she leaves the sensitive orifice alone, and is vaguely disappointed when she does. 

She climbs onto the bed in front of him, pushes her skirt up and moves her panties to the side. “Eat.”

And eat he does. He doesn’t touch her but he doesn’t need to, she’s already open and _wet_ , and the flesh is bright red with arousal. She pulls her ass off the bed and rubs her pussy in his face, giving short curt directions to point his tongue, or flatten, or suck. 

If he doesn’t change his trajectory quickly enough she pulls at his hair, threatens to cut his tongue out or worse. 

He tentatively delves lower, nuzzling his nose into her clit and sticks his tongue inside her, massaging-

And gets kicked in the chest. 

He keels over backwards and hits his head on the floor so hard he sees stars.

“I did _not_ give you permission to put your blasphemous tongue inside me.” Her voice was tight as if she had been close but not close enough. “Now climb up here.”

He rolls to his side and sits up on his knees, then stumbles onto the bed awkwardly just as she pushes the miscellany to the floor, some of which has gone unused, he notes. She orders him to lie back and spread his legs, and uses another measure of rope to tie the restraints to the bedpost. There is a feeling of vulnerability he's not sure he's into, but he doesn't say the word- not yet. 

“I wasn’t going to tie you down but you seem to have a problem touching me.” He can smell her arousal as she secures his arms above his head. He traces the fetter release with his thumb and relaxes into the game again. He nips her bare leg and is rewarded with the silk sash wrapped around his collar. She pulls taut, pushing the leather against his skin to slow his breathing. He tilts his head up and glares at her as if to say _you won’t break me but you can try_.

She lets go and drags the silk over his chest and down his body. He lets out a sigh of pleasure. She climbs over his hands and he feels warm slick soft flesh against his knuckles. He does not reach. He watches her bring the sash around his eyes and tie it as she grinds against his knuckles. 

“Play with me,” she whispers, and he stretches his fingers to touch her, slipping her clit between two fingers and rubbing gently. 

He hears her remove her shirt and wishes he wasn’t blindfolded. The tease is intense. 

He lets out a grunt as the leather fall brushes his groin. “Harder,” she says, and follows up with a harder slap better targeted at the tip of his cock. 

He drags in a deep breath as the pain radiates from his groin, engorging his cock and his balls tightening under the restraint of the elastic. 

“I think I prefer your tongue,” she mused, and she was gone. He licks his lips in anticipation and almost completely comes unglued when his hips are gripped and her ass drops onto his dick without warning. 

“My my, do you want your gag back? Someone might hear you.” she scratches her nails down his abdomen and rocks her hips forward along his shaft. 

“Unghhh,” the soft squishy slide of lips and cunt feels glorious but after the abuse it also carries a pinch of pain. 

He can feel her nails dig into his sides as she slides against his head, leaving a wet trail as she speeds up and presses against him. “It’s too bad you're so massive.”

And the thought of fucking her, of her tight cunt trying to take him, just the idea, is too much. “Slow down, slow down,” he’s trying to move his hips away from her but she slides against the tip and he wheezes with strain. 

“Almost there,” she pleads, speeding up.

“Ffffuck,” he pulls at the restraints and the bedframe groans with him. “Can’t-” way too close. 

“Not yet, no no no. Don’t come,” her voice is husky, sexy. Her cunt hot, wet- 

He comes, his cry strangled in agony and relief. Shame that even with the makeshift cockring he still couldn’t stop himself. She screams in frustration, and he knows she’s lost it, and it’s his fault. 

“You fucking _asshole_.” she slows to a halt. 

“Sorry,” it sounds pathetic to his own ears.

“This is why I don’t fuck men, you never _last_.” She scoops up the cum from his abdomen. He doesn’t know if he should say anything, do anything. He’s cowed by her anger- 

He jerks his head away instinctively as something wet touches his lips. 

“Clean up your mess,” She slips a finger into his mouth and he realizes it's his cum. He sucks it off of her, then the next and the next as she adds more cum covered fingers into his mouth. He licks his own salty sticky messy splooge from her fingers without complaint, as if to apologize for not lasting. 

She pulls the blindfold off and he hears the click of the fetter release. He looks at her disappointed face as she turns away. “You can get your legs yourself.”

He does, then leans against her side. “We’re not done,” he whispers, breaking the rules and letting his lips touch her shoulder. He gingerly pulls the elastic from his balls. 

“ _You’re_ done.” 

“Am not,” he murmurs against her ear, “Let me play, We don’t have to stop until you come,”

She sits up a little straighter and shoots him a dubious look. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

He hums. “I’m Gerudo. I’m not a common Hylian fuck.”

She scoffs and turns away again. He changes tactics. 

“Let your pet worship you with his tongue, Mistress,” he brings his hands between her legs but doesn't touch, waiting. “Take your pleasure from me.”

“We could be here a long time.” she warns.

“Am I not yours to command tonight?” he rumbles low. “We can stop whenever you like, or not. I am nothing if not thorough.”

“Then you fucking better get to work.”

“Let me touch you.” he nuzzles against her neck and she lets him. She pulls his hand up her thighs and to her center. 

He feels a rush of satisfaction that she lets him touch her, like he has crossed to the next level. 

He circles her clit, determined not to be another disappointing statistic in her experience with men. And who said she needs dick to get off, anyway?

“Show me,” he breathes in her ear, and she presses her hand against the back of his, pushing harder, arranging him where she likes, leaning back against him with a sigh when he gets it _just right_. 

He whispers dirty things into her ear, telling her how he likes the taste of her cunt, how hot it is to have her dominate him, how sexy she is. He thanks her for letting him touch her, wants to taste her again. He yearns to make her come, wants to be good enough, begs her to teach him what she wants-

“I want to sit on your face,” she blurts out, gazing up at him as her hips move forward. He smiles down at her. 

“Let me suck your nipple and you can do whatever you want.” 

Her eyes glint and she pulls him to her breast by the hair. “This isn’t a negotiation,” he suckles the flesh, bending over her and dipping his finger at her entrance, swirling the fluid up to her clit without pushing inside her. She mmmfffss at him and pushes him down. 

She rides his face and he holds her ass, feeling it flex as she moves. She’s so quiet he can’t tell if she likes it but decides she’ll tell him, take from him what she needs. 

His cock aches as it begins to harden again. He moans into her and she grinds against his nose, pushing his tongue against her opening. He flattens his tongue.

“Fuck it, you coward.” 

He breathes hot air over her as he massages her cunt with his tongue, letting her-no, he didn’t let her anything. She rolls her hips and he feels her labia spread over his nose, her clit rolls over the tip of his nose again and against and-

His tongue grows tired but he doesn’t stop. His neck strains and he fumbles for a pillow. When he needs a break he lets _her_ fuck his tongue. He brings his thumb to the hood to assist, and is rewarded by her grabbing his wrist and pressing it against her as he flexes and extends it more vigorously as her hips lift just a fraction and her own movements become smaller, he feels her flutter.

“Fuck,” she exhales hard. He knows this sound, knows that if he just keeps doing what he’s doing exactly like this, she might, just might-

She shakes, holds her breath, and then finally, _finally_ crashes around him. He drinks the resultant fluid, however modest, and holds on tight until she rides the very last of her release. 

Then she laughs. She releases his head from between her knees and drops unceremoniously down beside him, still laughing. It’s contagious, and soon he’s laughing too. 

He has no idea how much time had passed, but it is definitely dark now and he can only see her in shadows. He asks if he can light a candle and she agrees only after pulling a blanket around herself. Pity.

She looks over at him and sighs. “Oh,” she said quietly, “You’re, uh…”

He glances down. “Yeah, that happens,” he says, rubbing a hand over his erection and wincing at the deep ache. 

“I don’t think I can….y’know?” she says, a little unsure. 

“No, it’s fine.” he replies. “Even if I wanted to, I'm a little sore,” he admits. 

“Was I too rough?”

“No,” his body aches but in the best way possible. “Actually, it was pretty good, for a first go.” 

She smiles with relief. “It was, wasn’t it?” She pulls a pillow beneath her head. “Well, except for that last part…”

He’s a little confused. “Which part?” 

“Is your tongue tired? I was afraid I'd wear you out." she was sort of rambling and it was adorable. "I mean, it can take me a long time to finish..."

Gan laughs and she flushes. “For a lesbian you clearly need to fuck more women.”

Hylian perception of the female orgasm was stupid, to say the least.

They go on to discuss what they liked, what was just okay, and Paya admitted that taking control of a ‘beast of a man,’ was more of a turn on than she had ever expected. Gan agreed, though he didn’t for a minute doubt that she was just as dangerous out of bed as she could be in it. 

He doesn’t ask to kiss her, though he wants to. Instead he gathers his torn clothes and tosses them at her in mock annoyance.

She laughs. “You said I could!”

"I did, and it was fucking _hot_." He pulls a fresh sirwal from the things he had brought with him and begins to dress himself. “I think I’m going to fantasize about this a lot for a while.” he says. 

She pulls her own clothes on and smooths out her hair. “I’d do it again. If you wanted to, I mean.”

He thinks about all of the things she could do to him as he finishes getting dressed. He may even have some ideas for other kinds of toys to bring along. “I think we just may be able to work something out.”

For once, at least, they agree on something.


End file.
